Jinx
by Hey soul sis
Summary: Bella Swan se muda para a casa de seus tios depois de um incidente. Agora tera que aguentar a furia de sua prima Tanya pela nova amizade dela com Edward e tambem descobrira alguns segredos de sua familia, que não são lendas. Sinopse completa no capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

História de Meg Cabot | Personagens de Stephanie Meyer

_notas da Sibby : Essa história é uma adaptação de um livro chamado Sorte ou Azar ( em port. ou Jinx em ingles), da Meg Cabot, ou seja, a história é inteira dela, eu só passei o nome dos personagens para o nome do Crepúsculo, peguei a idéia da Helena Camila ( ela me autorizou a roubar a ideia dela HEHE) . Bom , os créditos sãoo TOTAIS da Meg Cabot , eu só achei que seria legal passar para fic, se alguem achar que é plágio total, avise antes de denunciar, que eu apago a fic. _

* * *

Personagens : Chanelle- Alice | Jean ou Jinx - Bella | Zach - Edward | Tory - Tanya | Petra - Rosalie | Alice - Nessie | Teddy - Seth | Tia Evelyn - Esme | Tio Ted - Carlisle | Lindsay- Jéssica | Gretchen - Lauren | Shawn - James | Robert - Jasper | Namorado da Petra - Emmet | Dylan - Jacob | Stacy - Angela.

**Sinopse:** Bella Swan acaba de se mudar para NY, na casa de seus tios, depois de um incidente na sua cidade natal. Chegando lá ela descobre que nem tudo era como ela se lembrava, principalmente sua prima, Tanya. E agora Bella, com a sua má sorte e com a compania do seu mais novo melhor amigo, Edward, vai descobrir que alguns segredos de sua familia não são apenas lendas.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**O** negócio é que minha sorte sempre foi um horror. Olha só o meu nome: Isabella. Não Isadora, nem Isabelle, Isaura ou mesmo Isamarie. Só Isabella. Sabe que na Italia as garotas bonitas são chamados de Bella? O que eu acho totalmente irônico para mim.

Tudo bem, não moro na Itália. Mas mesmo assim. Sou basicamente uma garota que se chama bonita. Pelo menos seria, se eu morasse na Itália.

De modo que não foi uma grande surpresa quando o motorista de táxi não me ajudou com a mala. Eu já tivera de agüentar a chegada ao aeroporto sem encontrar ninguém para me receber, e depois os muitos telefonemas, perguntando onde meus tios estavam, não foram atendidos. Será que, no fim das contas, eles não me queriam? Teriam mudado de idéia? Teriam ouvido falar da minha falta de sorte – desde lá de Iowa – e decidido que não queriam ser contaminados?

Mas, mesmo que isso fosse verdade – e como eu tinha dito a mim mesma um milhão de vezes desde que havia chegada à área de bagagens, onde eles deveriam me encontrar, e não visto ninguém além de carregadores e motoristas de limusine com aqueles pequenos cartazes com o nome de todo mundo, menos o meu –, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito.

Certamente não poderia voltar para casa. Era ficar em Nova York – e na casa da tia Esme e do tio Carlisle – ou me ferrar de vez.  
Assim, quando o motorista do táxi, em vez de sair e me ajudar com as malas, só apertou um botãozinho azul fazendo a tampa do porta-malas abrir alguns centímetros, não foi a pior coisa que já havia me acontecido. Não foi nem a pior coisa que me aconteceu naquele _dia_.

Tirei minhas malas, que deviam pesar, cada uma, uns cinco mil quilos, pelo menos – excluindo o estojo do meu violino, claro –, depois fechei o porta-malas de novo, o tempo todo parada no meio da rua Sessenta e Nove Leste, com uma fila de carros atrás de mim, buzinando com impaciência porque não podiam passar, pois havia um furgão da Stanley Steemer estacionado em fila dupla do outro lado da rua, em frente ao prédio do meu tio.

Por que eu? Fala sério. Gostaria de saber.

O táxi partiu tão depressa que eu praticamente precisei pular entre dois carros estacionados para não ser atropelada. As buzinas pararam enquanto a fila de carros que havia esperado atrás do táxi começava a andar de novo, com todos os motoristas me lançando olhares maldosos enquanto passavam.

Todos aqueles olhares malvados fizeram com que eu percebesse que estava mesmo na cidade de Nova York. Finalmente.

E é, eu tinha visto a silhueta dos prédios enquanto o táxi atravessava a ponte de Triboro... a ilha de Manhattan, em toda a sua glória suja, com o Empire State se projetando no meio como um grande dedo médio brilhante.

Mas foram os olhares maldosos que realmente fizeram efeito. Ninguém lá em Hancock seria tão perverso assim com alguém que obviamente era de fora da cidade.

Não que tantas pessoas assim visitem Hancock. Mas tanto faz.

E havia a rua onde eu estava. Era uma daquelas ruas exatamente iguais às que sempre aparecem nos seriados de TV quando estão tentando dizer que alguma coisa é situada em Nova York. Tipo em _Law and Order_. Você sabe, os prédios estreitos, de três ou quatro andares com fachadas de arenito, portarias pintadas de cores fortes e escadinha de pedra na frente...

Segundo minha mãe, a maior parte desses prédios de arenito de Nova York serviam originalmente como residência para uma única família, quando foram construídos em mil oitocentos e tantos. Mas agora foram divididos em apartamentos, de modo que há uma família – ou algumas vezes duas ou mais – por andar.

Mas não o prédio de Esme, a irmã da minha mãe. Tia Esme e tio Carlisle Cullen são donos de todos os andares do edifício. O que significa praticamente uma pessoa por andar, já que tia Esme e o tio Carlisle só tem três filhos, meus primos Tanie, Set e Renesmee.

Lá em casa só temos dois andares, mas há sete pessoas morando neles. E apenas um banheiro. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Mesmo assim, desde que minha irmã Courtney descobriu a chapinha, a coisa anda bem feia lá em casa.

Mas por mais que a casa da minha tia e do meu tio fosse alta, era realmente estreita – só três janelas lado a lado. Mesmo assim era uma casa bem bonita, pintada de cinza, com acabamentos num tom mais claro. A porta era de um amarelo luminoso e alegre. Havia floreiras amarelas na base de cada janela, onde se derramavam gerânios de um vermelho-vivo – e obviamente recém-plantados, já que estávamos apenas no meio de abril, e não estava suficientemente quente para eles.

Era bom saber que, mesmo numa cidade sofisticada como Nova York, as pessoas ainda percebiam como uma floreira podia ser aconchegante e acolhedora. A visão daqueles gerânios me animou um pouco.

Talvez a tia Esme e o tio Carlisle tivessem apenas esquecido que eu iria chegar hoje, e não tivessem deixado de me buscar no aeroporto de propósito, só porque mudaram de idéia quanto a deixar que eu ficasse com eles.

Tudo ia ficar bem, afinal de contas.

É. Com a minha sorte, provavelmente não.

Comecei a subir a escada até a porta da frente do número 326 da rua Sessenta e Nove Leste, depois percebi que não iria conseguir fazer isso com as duas malas e o violino. Deixando uma mala na calçada, arrastei a outra para cima, com o violino enfiado embaixo do braço. Depositei a primeira mala e o estojo do violino no último degrau e voltei rapidamente para pegar a mala, que eu havia deixado na calçada.

Só que acho que desci um pouco depressa demais, porque tropecei e quase caí de cara na calçada. Consegui me equilibrar no último instante agarrando a cerca de ferro fundido que os Gardiner haviam posto ao redor das latas de lixo. Enquanto estava ali pendurada, meio pasma com a quase catástrofe, uma senhora elegante que passeava com o que parecia um rato numa coleira (só que devia ser um cachorro, porque usava casaco xadrez) passou e balançou a cabeça olhando para mim. Como se eu tivesse dado um mergulho de cabeça de cima da escada dos Gardiner de propósito, para assustá-la ou sei lá o quê.

Lá em Hancock, se uma pessoa visse outra quase caindo da escada – até alguém como eu, que cai da escada quase todo dia –

teria dito algo como: "Você está bem?"

Mas em Manhattan as coisas eram obviamente diferentes.

Só quando a velha com o rato de estimação saíram do meu campo de visão ouvi um estalo. Quando me levantei, descobrindo que minhas mãos estavam cobertas com a ferrugem da cerca, vi que a porta do número 326 da rua Sessenta e Nove Leste havia se aberto, e que uma garota bonita e loura estava me espiando de cima da escadinha.

- Olá? – disse ela com curiosidade.

Esqueci a velha com o rato e o quase mergulho na calçada. Sorri e subi de novo a escada. Mesmo não acreditando no quanto ela havia mudado, fiquei feliz em vê-la...

...e preocupada demais imaginando que ela não sentiria o mesmo ao me ver.

- Oi – respondi. – Oi, Tanie.

A moça, pequena e muito loura, piscou para mim, sem me reconhecer.

- Não – respondeu ela. – Não, não sou Tanya. Sou Rosalie. – Pela primeira vez notei que a moça tinha sotaque... um sotaque europeu. – Sou a _au pair_ dos Cullens.

- Ah – falei duvidosa. Ninguém havia me dito nada sobre uma _au pair_. Felizmente eu sabia o que era isso (uma pessoa que troca serviços domésticos por moradia e alimentação) por causa de um episódio de _Law and Order_ que vi uma vez, onde a _au pair_ era suspeita de matar a criança de quem deveria estar cuidando.

Estendi a mão direita suja de ferrugem.

- Oi. Sou Isabella Swan. Esme Cullen é minha tia...

- Isabella? – Rosalie havia estendido a mão automaticamente e apertado a minha. O aperto se tornou mais intenso. – Ah, quer dizer, Jinx?

Encolhi-me e não só por causa do aperto dela – que era realmente forte para alguém tão pequena.

- É isso aí – respondi. O que mais poderia fazer? Isso é que era recomeçar a vida num lugar onde ninguém me conhecia pelo apelido menos do que lisonjeiro (porque _Jinx_ significa "pé frio"). – Minha família me chama de Jinx.

E continuaria a chamar para sempre, se eu não conseguisse dar um jeito na minha sorte.

* * *

**n/a . post duplo HEHE, notas da adaptadora no segundo capitulo , comentem ;D**

_Nota de Meg Cabot ( a autora ) :_

_Para Benjamin_

_Agradecimentos:__  
Muito obrigada a Beth Ader, Jennifer Brown, Michele Jaffe, Laura Langlie, Amanda Maciel, Abigail McAden e especialmente a Benjamin Egnatz_


	2. Chapter 2

História de Meg Cabot | Personagens de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**- M**as você só deveria chegar amanhã! – exclamou Rosalie.

A preocupação que apertava o meu estômago se afrouxou. Só um pouquinho.

Eu deveria saber. Deveria saber que tia Esme não teria se esquecido completamente de mim.

- Não – retruquei. – Era hoje. Eu deveria chegar hoje.

- Ah, não – disse Rosalie, enquanto continuava balançando minha mão para cima e para baixo. Meus dedos estavam perdendo toda a circulação. Além disso, os lugares que eu havia arranhado ao segurar a cerca de ferro fundido também não me davam uma sensação muito boa. – Tenho certeza de que sua tia e seu tio disseram que seria amanhã. Ah! Eles vão ficar tão chateados! Iam receber você no aeroporto. Renesmee até fez uma placa... Você veio até aqui sozinha? De táxi? Que pena! Ah, meu Deus, entre, entre!

Com um jeito caloroso, que não combinava com o corpo delicado – mas que combinava com o aperto de mão –, Rosalie insistiu em pegar minhas duas malas, deixando o violino para mim, e carregando-as para dentro. O peso extremo não pareceu incomodá-la nem um pouco, e só demorei alguns minutos para descobrir por quê, pois Rosalie gostava de falar quase tanto quanto minha melhor amiga, Angela, lá da minha cidade: Petra havia se mudado de sua Alemanha natal para os Estados Unidos porque estava estudando fisioterapia.

Na verdade, ela disse que ia toda manhã para a faculdade de fisioterapia em Westchester, um subúrbio da cidade de Nova York, onde, quando não está na sala de aula, tem de levantar gente pesada que sofreu algum acidente ou derrame e ajudá-las a entrar em banheiras de hidromassagem, depois ensinar a usar os braços e todo o resto do corpo de novo.

O que explicava por que ela era tão forte. Porque levantava pacientes pesados, e coisas do tipo.

Rosalie estava morando com os Cullens e, em troca do quarto e da comida, cuidava dos meus primos mais novos. Depois, enquanto as crianças estavam na escola todo dia, ela ia a Westchester aprender mais sobre fisioterapia. Dentro de mais um ano iria tirar a licença e poderia arrumar um emprego num centro de reabilitação.

- Os Cullens têm sido _tão_ legais comigo – disse Rosalie, levando minhas malas para um quarto de hóspedes do terceiro andar como se não pesassem mais do que dois CDs.

Para ela nem parecia necessário respirar entre as frases. O que era espantoso, porque o inglês nem era sua primeira língua.

O que significava que ela provavelmente podia falar mais rápido ainda em sua língua natal.

- Eles até me pagam trezentos dólares por semana – continuou Rosalie. – Imagine, morar em Manhattan sem pagar aluguel, com toda a comida paga e alguém que ainda oferece trezentos dólares por semana! Meus amigos lá em Bonn dizem que é bom demais para ser verdade. O senhor e a senhora Cullen são como pais para mim agora. E adoro Seth e Nessie como se fossem meus filhos. Bem, só tenho 20 anos, e Seth tem dez, por isso acho que ele não poderia ser meu filho. Mas talvez meu irmão mais novo. Aqui, olha. Este é o seu quarto.

Meu quarto? Espiei pela porta. A julgar pelo pouco que tinha visto do resto da casa enquanto subíamos a escada, eu sabia que teria uma vida de luxo durante os próximos meses...

Mas o quarto onde Rosalie colocou minhas malas tirou meu fôlego. Era totalmente lindo... paredes brancas com móveis cor de creme e dourados, e cortinas de seda cor-de-rosa. Havia uma lareira de mármore num dos lados.

- Isso aí não funciona – informou Rosalie com tristeza, como se eu estivesse contando com uma lareira em pleno funcionamento no meu quarto novo, ou algo assim.

E ainda tinha um banheiro só para mim. A luz do sol se filtrava pelas janelas, formando pintinhas no carpete rosa - claro.

Claro, eu soube imediatamente que havia alguma coisa errada. Este era o melhor quarto que eu já tinha visto. Era cem vezes melhor do que o meu, em casa. E eu precisava dividi-lo com Courtney e Sarabeth, minhas duas irmãs mais novas. Esta, na verdade, seria a primeira vez em que eu iria dormir num quarto só meu.

A PRIMEIRA

E nunca na vida eu ao menos havia pensado em ter um banheiro só para mim.

Simplesmente não era possível.

Mas pelo modo casual como Rosalie circulava, espanando poeira imaginária das coisas, _era_ possível. Não somente possível, mas... era como as coisas eram.

- Uau – foi tudo que pude dizer. Era a primeira palavra que conseguia emitir desde que Rosalie havia começado a falar, ainda na porta da frente.

- É – disse Rosalie. Ela achou que eu estava falando do quarto. Mas na verdade eu me referia a... bem, _tudo_. – É muito bonito, não é? Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento aqui, com entrada particular. Lá em baixo, sabe? No térreo. Você provavelmente não viu. Também há uma porta nos fundos que dá no jardim. É um apartamentinho privativo. E tenho a minha própria cozinha. Às vezes as crianças descem para lá a noite, e eu as ajudo com o dever de casa, e algumas vezes nó assistimos à TV juntos, todos aconchegados. É bem legal.

- Você realmente não está de brincadeira – ofeguei. Mamãe havia me dito que tia Esme e sua família estavam se dando bem. Bom, há pouco tempo o marido dela, meu tio Carl, havia conseguido uma promoção para presidente da tal empresa onde ele trabalhava, e Esme, que era decoradora, havia acrescentado umas duas supermodelos à sua lista de clientes.

Mesmo assim, nada poderia ter me preparado para... isso.

E era meu. Todo meu.

Bem, pelo menos por enquanto. Até que eu estragasse tudo, de algum modo.

E, sendo eu, sabia que isso não iria demorar. Mas ainda podia curtir enquanto durasse.

- O senhor e a senhora Cullen vão lamentar muito porque não estavam em casa para receber você – comentou Rosalie enquanto seguia até a lateral da cama de casal, enorme e começava a afofar meticulosamente a meia dúzia de travesseiros embaixo da cabeceira estofada. – E vão ficar ainda mais tristes ao perceber que confundiram o dia. Os dois ainda estão no trabalho. Mas Seth e Nessie vão chegar logo da escola. Eles estão muito empolgados porque a prima Bella vai ficar um tempo aqui. Nessie fez um cartaz para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Ela iria segurar no aeroporto quando recebessem você, mas agora... bem, talvez você possa pendurar aqui na parede do seu quarto, não é? Você deve fingir que ficou contente com ele, mesmo que não fique, porque ela trabalhou muito para fazer. A senhora Cullen não pôs nada nas suas paredes, veja bem, porque queria saber do que você gostava. Ela contou que faz cinco anos que não vêem você.

Rosalie me olhou, espantada. Parecia que as famílias na Alemanha viviam muito mais próximas e se visitavam com muito mais freqüência do que nos Estados Unidos... ou pelo menos do que a _minha_ família.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- É, é mais ou menos isso. Tia Esme e tio Carl visitaram a gente pela última vez quando eu tinha 11 anos... – Minha voz ficou no ar. Isso porque eu tinha acabado de ver que, no banheiro enorme, todas as ferragens eram de latão e tinham a forma de pescoços de cisnes, com a água saindo do bico esculpido. Até a barra da toalha tinha asas de cisne nas pontas. Minha boca começou a ficar meio seca ao ver todo aquele luxo. Quero dizer, o que eu havia feito para merecer isso?

Nada. Especialmente nos últimos tempos.

Na verdade, esse era o motivo pelo qual eu estava em Nova York.

- E a Tanie? – perguntei, num esforço para mudar de assunto. Melhor não pensar no que me tirou de Hancock, rumo a Nova York. Especialmente porque toda vez que eu pensava no assunto aquele nó incômodo no meu estômago se apertava.

- Ah – disse Rosalie.

Mas esse "Ah" era diferente de todos os outros que Rosalie havia falado. Notei logo de cara. Além disso, enquanto antes Rosalie estivera falando com entusiasmo sem disfarces, naquele momento ela olhou para baixo e continuou, sem jeito, dando de ombros. – Ah, Tanya já chegou da escola. Está no fundos, no jardim, com os amigos.

Petra apontou para uma das duas janelas diante da cama. Fui até lá, empurrando cautelosamente a delicada camada superior da cortina branca e fina como uma teia de aranha, e olhei para baixo...

... para um jardim encantado de conto de fadas.

Pelo menos foi o que pareceu. E, tudo bem, estou acostumada com o nosso quintal em Hancock, que é completamente atulhado com as bicicletas e os brinquedos de plástico dos meus irmãos mais novos, um balanço, uma casa de cachorros, a horta da minha mãe e enormes pilhas de terra, largadas pelo meu pai, que vive trabalhando numa expansão da casa, que nunca fica pronta.

Mas aquele quintal parecia algo saído de um seriado de TV. E não era _Law and Order_, e sim algo tipo MTV _Cribs_. Cercado em três lados por um muro de tijolos coberto de musgo. Rosas cresciam – e floresciam – em toda parte. Havia até trepadeiras de rosas enroladas nas laterais de um pequeno caramanchão envidraçado, num dos cantos. Havia uma mesa de ferro fundido rodeada de cadeiras e uma espreguiçadeira almofadada sob os galhos amplos de um salgueiro chorão com brotos novos.

Mas o melhor de tudo era uma fonte baixa, que, mesmo com as janelas fechadas no terceiro andar, eu podia ouvir borbulhando. Uma sereia de pedra estava sentada no centro do poço de um metro e meio de largura, com água jorrando da boca de um peixe que ela segurava no colo. Não dava para ter certeza, estando tão alto, mas achei que vi alguns clarões alaranjados dentro do poço. Peixes dourados!

- São _koi_ – corrigiu Rosalie, quando falei alto sobre o que estava pensando. Não pude deixar de ver que a voz dela estava retornando ao normal, agora que não falávamos de Tanie. – Carpas japonesas. E está vendo Mouche, a gatinha dos Cullens? Ela fica ali sentada o dia todo, olhando para elas. Ainda não pegou nenhuma, mas um dia vai conseguir.

Vi o clarão súbito de um fósforo sendo aceso sob o teto de vidro do caramanchão. Não dava para ver direito lá dentro, porque o vidro era fosco. Tanie e seus amigos deviam estar lá dentro, mas não dava para distingui-los, só os movimentos sombreados e a chama.

Parecia que Tanie e os amigos estavam fumando.

Mas tudo bem. Conheço um monte de pessoas da nossa idade em Iowa que fumam.

Tá, tudo bem. Uma única pessoa.

Mesmo assim, todo mundo havia me dito que as coisas eram diferentes em Nova York. Não só as coisas, mas as pessoas também. Especialmente as da minha idade. Tipo, as pessoas de 16 anos em Nova York devem ser muito mais sofisticadas e maduras para a idade do que as da minha cidade.

Sem problemas. Posso lidar com isso.

Se bem que meu estômago, a julgar pelo modo como havia subitamente se transformado num nó, parecia discordar.

- Acho que eu deveria descer e dizer olá a Tanie - disse eu... porque sentia que precisava fazer isso.

- É. Acho que sim. - Rosalie parecia a fim de dizer alguma coisa, mas, pela primeira vez desde que a encontrei, ficou muda.

Fantástico. Então o que havia entre ela e Tanie?

E com minha sorte, no que eu iria me meter?

- Bem - falei com mais coragem do que sentia, deixando a cortina voltar ao lugar. - Pode me mostrar o caminho?

- Claro.

Parecia que Rosalie não era o tipo de garota que ficava quieta por muito. Enquanto descíamos até o segundo andar, perguntou sobre o violino.

- Você toca há muito tempo?

- Desde que tinha 6 anos.

- Seis! Então deve ser muito boa! Teremos um concerto uma noite dessas, não é? As crianças vão adorar .

Meio que duvidei, a não ser que meus primos fossem realmente diferentes das crianças lá de casa. Ninguém que eu conheço em Hancock gosta de me ouvir tocar. A não ser, talvez, quando toco "The Devil Went Down to Geórgia". Mas mesmo assim eles perdem um pouco o interesse, a não ser que eu cante a letra. E é difícil cantar e tocar ao mesmo tempo. Até Patti Scialfa, a mulher do Bruce Springsteen, que sabe cantar e tocar violino, nunca faz as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Então Rosalie perguntou se eu estava com fome, e falou do curso de culinária que a Sra. Cullen pagou para ela freqüentar, para aprender a fazer comida para as crianças.

- Eu deveria fazer filé-mignon para sua chegada amanhã, mas agora você está aqui, e acho que no jantar esta noite teremos comida chinesa do Szechuan Palace! Espero que você não se incomode. O senhor e a senhora Cullen precisam ir a uma festa beneficiente. Os Cullens são pessoas muito boas e generosas, e sempre vão a esses eventos para levantar dinheiro para causas importantes... há muito disso em Nova York. E a comida chinesa daqui é muito boa, é autêntica. A senhora Cullen até comenta isso, e ela e o senhor Cullen foram à China no aniversário de casamento do ano passado. Ah, esta é a porta do jardim. Acho que verei você mais tarde, então.

- Obrigada, Rosalie – dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

Saí pela porta de vidro do pátio que dava para o jardim e desci a escada até o jardim propriamente dito (segurando cuidadosamente o corrimão de ferro fundido para evitar um segundo quase desastre com uma escada).

Ali, o som da fonte era muito mais alto, e pude sentir o cheiro forte de rosas no ar. Era estranho estar no meio da cidade Nova York e sentir cheiro de rosas.

Se bem que, misturado ao cheiro de rosas, havia o de tabaco queimado.

- Olá? – gritei enquanto me aproximava do caramanchão, para que soubessem que eu estava por perto. Ninguém respondeu de imediato, mas tive quase certeza de que ouvi alguém dizendo aquela palavra que começa com M. Achei que Tanie e as amigas estariam correndo para apagar os cigarros.

Corri para entrar no caramanchão, para poder dizer: "Ei, não se preocupem. Sou só eu."

Mas, claro, me peguei falando para seis completos estranhos. Minha prima Tanie não estava em lugar nenhum.

O que, sabe como é... é só a minha sorte.

* * *

**n/a . Oie , então como voces já viram eu decidi adaptar essa história... Bom espero que gostem dela .. e por favor , comentem! Se ficou uma droga, se ta boa, qualquer coisa. **

**E quem ja leu o livro, me diga o que achou da ideia ;) . Espero que curtam ... É isso, Beijão, comentem :) **


	3. Chapter 3

História de Meg Cabot | Personagens de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**E**ntão uma estranha, uma garota cujo cabelo completamente preto combinava com a cor do minivestido e das botas de salto alto, saiu bamboleando do caramanchão e parou com a mão no quadril estreito e projetado enquanto me olhava cheia de suspeitas pelos olhos maquiados demais.

- Quem é você, afinal? – perguntou ela.

Percebendo que as pessoas no caramanchão me olhavam com uma hostilidade idêntica, me ouvi gaguejar:

- Ah, sou Isabella Swan, prima de Tanya Cullen...

A garota de cabelo preto disse de novo a palavra começada com M, desta vez num tom bem diferente. Depois levantou a mão que estivera mantendo às costas, e tomou um gole comprido do copo que estava segurando.

- Não se preocupem – disse por cima do ombro para as pessoas do caramanchão. – É só a minha prima esquisita lá de Iowa.

Pisquei uma vez. Duas. E depois uma terceira vez.

- _Tanie_? – perguntei incrédula.

- Tanya – corrigiu minha prima. Pousando o copo num banco baixo de pedra, ela tirou um cigarro de trás da orelha e enfiou entre os lábios vermelhos. – O que está fazendo aqui? Você só deveria chegar amanhã.

- E... acho que me adiantei. Desculpe.

Nem pergunte por que eu estava me desculpando por algo que nem era minha culpa. Os Gardiner é que erram o dia da minha chegada, não eu.

Mas havia uma coisa em Tanie – nessa nova Tanie, pelo menos – que fez o nó no meu estômago se torcer com mais força do que nunca. _Esta_ era Tanie? _Esta_ era a minha prima Tanie, com quem, quando os Gardiner tinham nos visitado pela última vez em Iowa, eu havia entrado no riacho Pike e subido nas árvores próximas à escola?

Não podia ser. _Aquela_ Tanie era gorducha e loura, com sorriso maroto e um senso de humor igualmente travesso.

_Esta_ Tanie parecia ter sorrido pela última vez há muito tempo – um tempo _realmente_ longo.

Não que não fosse bonita. Era, de um modo supersofisticado, chique-urbano. Tinha perdido a gordura infantil e agora seu corpo era magro como um caniço. O cabelo louro também havia sumido, trocado por um preto nanquim em um corte Chanel severo.  
Parecia uma modelo – mas não uma daquelas felizes e ensolaradas como Cindy Crawford. Parecia uma daquelas infelizes que viviam fazendo beicinho... como Kate Moss, depois de ter sido detonada por cheirar tanta cocaína.

_Tanie_, senti vontade de dizer. O _que_ aconteceu com _você_?

Tanie devia estar pensando algo parecido – só que sobre _eu_ ter mudado desde a última vez em que me viu –, porque de repente deu um risinho (o risinho com menos humor que já ouvi) e disse:

- Meu Deus, Jinx. Você não mudou nem um pouco. Ainda tem um frescor de fazenda e uma doçura campestre.

Ah. Talvez ela _não_ estivesse pensando algo parecido.

Olhei para mim mesma. Naquela manhã eu havia me vestido com cuidado extra-especial, sabendo que, quando saísse do avião, estaria na cidade mais sofisticada do mundo.

Mas era evidente que meus jeans, o suéter de algodão cor-de-rosa e os sapatos de camurça do mesmo tom de rosa não eram urbanos o suficiente para disfarçar o fato de que, na maior parte, sou exatamente o que Tanie havia me acusado de ser: alguém com um frescor de fazenda e uma doçura campestre.

Se bem que meus pais moram numa rua sem saída, e não numa fazenda.

- Meu Deus – disse uma voz dentro do caramanchão. – O que eu não daria por esse _cabelo_. – E então, retorcendo-se como uma cobra, uma garota com a mesma magreza de modelo de Tanie – tão Tyra Banks quanto Tanie era Kate Moss – deslizou para fora do caramanchão e se juntou a Tanie me inspecionando.

- Isso é _natural_? – perguntou a garota, ficando na ponta dos pés para segurar uma das ondas arruivadas que brotavam da minha cabeça de uma forma tão descontrolada que basicamente desisti de conter. Parecia estar usando uma espécie de uniforme de escola composto de blusa branca, blazer azul e saia pregueada cinza.

Mas, nela, até um uniforme de escola parecia alta-costura. Só para mostrar como era bonita.

- Ah, o cabelo dela é natural – respondeu Tanie, não como se achasse isso bom. – O da nossa avó é igual.

- Meu Deus – insistiu a garota. – É muito sinistro! Conheço garotas que pagariam _uma grana preta_ para ter cachos assim. E a cor! É tão... _viva_.

- Ei – disse uma voz masculina no caramanchão. – Vocês só vão ficar babando na ruiva aí ou vamos aos finalmentes?

A garota que havia gostado do meu cabelo revirou os olhos, até mesmo Tanie – ou Tanya, como aparentemente ela preferia ser chamada agora – abriu algo que se parecia com um sorriso.

- Meu Deus, James – disse ela. – Fica frio. – Ela se virou para mim: - Quer uma cerveja?

Tentei não parecer muito chocada. Uma cerveja? Tanie estava me oferecendo uma cerveja? Tanie, que há cinco anos nem comia Pop Rocks, porque estava convencida de que essas balinhas fariam seu estômago explodir?

- Ah – respondi. – Não, obrigada.

Não é que eu não beba (tomei champanhe no casamento da mãe da Angela com seu novo padrasto, Ray), mas não gosto de cerveja.

- Temos uma jarra de chá gelado Long Island também – disse a amiga de Tanie, de modo amigável.

- Ah – suspirei, aliviada. – Tudo bem. Vou tomar um pouco.

A amiga de Tanya fez uma careta.

- É – disse ela. – Eu também não gosto de cerveja. Ah, meu nome é Alice Chanelle.

- Chanel? – repeti. Não sabia se tinha escutado direito.

- É. Só que com um L extra e um E no final – ela corrigiu. – Chanel é a loja predileta da minha mãe.

- Ainda bem que não é Gucci – comentou o garoto que Tanya havia chamado de James.

- Ignore esse cara – disse Alice para mim, revirando de novo os expressivos olhos escuros enquanto eu a acompanhava para dentro do caramanchão. – Esse é o James – ela apontou para um cara louro sentado numa mesa com tampo de vidro. Ele usava calça cinza, camisa social branca com as mangas enroladas e uma gravata de listras vermelhas e azuis, que fora amarrada de qualquer maneira e depois afrouxada com o mesmo descuido.

- E aquele ali é o meu namorado, Jasper – continuou Alice. Outro garoto, esse de cabelos escuros, mas usando exatamente as mesmas roupas de James, balançou a cabeça para mim acima do cigarro que estava enrolando.

E foi então que percebi que não era um cigarro.

- E aquela é a Lauren – Alice apontou para outra garota linda como uma modelo, loura, com um piercing na sombrancelha e usando o mesmo uniforme de Alice. – E aquela é Jéssica. – Jéssica, também com uniforme de escola, era uma versão menor de Lauren, sem o piercing. Em vez disso usava uma gargantilha de veludo e batom vermelho-vivo.

As duas garotas mal notaram minha presença. Pareciam muito mais interessadas nas bebidas que seguravam do que em mim.

- E aí? – James esfregou as mãos. – Já acabou o papo-furado? Podemos voltar ao que interessa?

No canto mais distante do caramanchão, onde a parede de vidro encontrava a de tijolo, alguém pigarreou.

- Ah – disse Alice. – Quase esqueci. Aquele é o Edward.

O cara no canto inclinou uma lata de Coca na minha direção como uma espécie de cumprimento.

- Olá, prima de Bells de Iowa – ele me cumprimentou em tom agradável. Ao contrário dos outros dois garotos, não usava gravata nem calça social, e sim jeans e camiseta. Devia ser um ou dois anos mais velhos do que todos os outros no caramanchão, que pareciam mais ou menos da minha idade.

Além disso era gato. Demais. Do tipo com ombros largos, cabelo acobreado, olhos verdes – deus grego.

- Você não estava de saída, cara? – perguntou James a Edward, numa voz não muito amigável.

- Estava – Edward se arrastou para abrir espaço para mim no banco, o único lugar que restava. – Mas acho que vou ficar mais um pouquinho.

- À vontade – James não pareceu muito feliz com isso.

- Bom – Tanya serviu um copo de chá gelado de uma jarra que estava no piso do caramanchão e passou-o para mim. Eu me sentei ao lado de

Edward. – Odeio essa coisa de você nunca ficar para o melhor da festa, Edward.

- Talvez eu só não esteja muito a fim de me ligar antes do anoitecer. – explicou Edward.

- Eu gostaria de ficar ligado 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana – disse Jasper, ansioso, enquanto lambia as pontas do papel que estava enrolando.

- E fica – garantiu Alice. E não como se estivesse satisfeita com isso.

- Certo, onde é que a gente estava? – perguntou Tanya. – Ah, é. Eu preciso pelo menos do suficiente para chegar até as provas do período. E você, Alice?

- Bem – começou Alice. Notei que o suéter que ela havia amarrado na cintura era do mesmo tom de azul das tiras das gravatas dos garotos. Assim como o de Lauren e de Jéssica.

Então todos eram da mesma escola – a escola Chapman, para onde eu seria transferida... admito que meio tarde no ano letivo.

Mas houve circunstâncias atenuantes.

Engoli em seco. Melhor não pensar nas circunstâncias atenuantes agora.

- Para mim, não, obrigada – disse Alice.

- Meu Deus, Alice – Tanya fez beicinho. – As provas. Para não mencionar o baile de primavera. Quer chegar lá gorda que nem uma vaca? Alô?

- Meu Deus, Tanya. Cravos. Para não falar de espinhas. Quer que minha dermatologista me mate? Alô? – contra-atacou

Alice, num tom que não era desagradável, mas fazendo uma imitação de Tanie que fez Jéssica fungar até o chá gelado sair pelo nariz.

- Otária – xingou Tanya, quando viu isso.

Jéssica enxugou o nariz na manga do suéter, e disse:

- Posso botar vinte.

- Vinte – James anotou os números no Treo que ele havia tirado de uma mochila no chão. – E você, Tan?

- A mesma coisa, acho – respondeu Tanya.

Ela acendeu seu próprio cigarro, elaboradamente me ignorando, mesmo que eu a estivesse olhando fixo. Não dava para acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Tipo, já era bem ruim Tanie ter se tornado morena, e magra como uma estrela de cinema. Mas ela também estava comprando drogas? Se bem que eu tinha de admitir que James não se parecia nem um pouco com os traficantes que apareciam com tanta regularidade em _Law and Order_. Não era esquelético nem usava roupas sujas. Parecia... _legal_.

E Tanie não parecia uma viciada. Quero dizer, ela é totalmente linda.

E, para completar, a vida dela, pelo menos pelo que dava para ver, parecia perfeita. Por que precisava de drogas?

Esses eram os pensamentos que chacoalhavam na minha cabeça enquanto eu fiquei ali sentada. Acho que dava para dizer que eu estava sofrendo um tremendo choque cultural.

Além disso, o nó no meu estômago estava maior e mais apertado do que nunca.

- E preciso de um pouco de Valium – acrescentou Tanya. – Ando muito tensa ultimamente.

- Achei que as suas idas à sala da caldeira com James durante o horário livre de estudos eram para isso – Lauren abriu a boca pela primeira vez. Sua voz era surpreendentemente grave.

Assim como o que ela estava dizendo. Era surpreendente. Tanie e James namoravam?

Mas Tanya apenas lançou um olhar sarcástico para amiga. E o dedo médio.

- Posso lhe arranjar dez – James riu. – Mais do que isso é querer encrenca. Sei que é uma causa perdida, mas e você, Masen? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ao meu lado, Edward disse:

- Não, obrigado. Estou bem.

Tanya pareceu chocada.

- Edward, tem certeza? Porque James pode conseguir o negócio de verdade. Nada daquela porcaria genérica. O pai dele é médico.

- Minha Nossa, Tan, o cara é careta, sacou? Deixa ele em paz – disse James. Seu olhar pousou em mim. – E você, ruiva?

Tanya, que há um instante havia parecido chateada, riu tanto que um pouco da sua bebida saiu pelo nariz e ela começou a engasgar. isso fez Jéssica pronunciar um "Otária" exatamente como Tanya havia xingado quando a mesma coisa aconteceu com ela.

Falei tentando não mostrar como estava prestes a pirar de vez:

- Não, obrigada. Eu... estou tentando parar.

- Ei - comentou Edward, na maior cara de pau. - Bom para você, prima Bells. O primeiro passo é admitir que tem um problema.

- Obrigada – respondi, e tentei esconder meu espanto pelo fato de o cara mais gato da área estar falando comigo, enquanto eu tomava um gole do chá gelado...

... que cuspi imediatamente.

- Ei – Jasper segurou o seu baseado na defensiva. – Fala sem cuspir, ruiva!

- Ah, meu Deus – exclamei. Podia sentir as bochechas pegando fogo. – Desculpe. Não tinha notado... não esperava que tivesse...

- ... álcool? – Tanie havia se recuperado, e agora jogou um punhado de guardanapos para Edward. – Por que você acha que isso se chama chá gelado _Long Island_, idiota?

- Eu nunca tinha tomado – respondi. – Nem nunca estive em Long Island. Ah, meu Deus, Edward, desculpe.

Mas Edward não pareceu irritado. Na verdade tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Nem nunca estive em Long Island – ecoou ele, como se estivesse tentando decorar a frase.

- Desculpe mesmo – repeti. Realmente não dava para acreditar. Quero dizer, _dava_, porque aquilo era a minha cara, claro. Mas também não dava porque... bem, porque eu havia acabado de cuspir chá gelado Long Island em cima do cara mais gato que eu já tinha visto. Tipo, fazia apenas uma hora que eu estava em Nova York e já havia bancado a completa imbecil. Tanie e os amigos dela deveriam achar que eu era a pior caipira que eles já haviam encontrado. Não era como se ninguém na minha antiga escola nunca bebesse, ficasse doidão ou comprasse drogas.

Só que não costumavam fazer isso... bem, perto de mim.

- Desculpe mesmo – insisti.

Edward riu para mim. Senti meu coração acelerar.

Fica fria, Bella.

- Sem problemas, prima Bells de Iowa. Quer uma Coca, ou algo assim? – O riso ficou mais largo. – E estou falando do tipo comum.

- Claro – respondi completamente atordoada com o sorriso. – Seria ótimo.

Edward se levantou, mas sentou-se de novo quando Tanya latiu:

- _Eu_ pego para ela – e saiu abruptamente do caramanchão.

- Meu Deus – disse Lauren. – O que é que ela tem?

Jasper revirou os olhos na direção de Edward.

- Tenta adivinhar.

- O quê? – perguntou Alice, defendendo Tanie.

- Meu Deus, ta todo mundo cego? A Tanya está tomando conta do Masen – explicou Jasper entre as baforadas.

Edward franziu a testa.

- Que negócio é esse da Tanie estar tomando conta de mim?

- A _au pair_, cara – Edward balançou a cabeça. – Por que outro motivo um cara grande, importante e mais velho que nem você ia ficar com a gente? Você obviamente não veio aqui comprar, então...

Em vez de negar, como eu meio esperava, Edward ficou pensativo.

- Ei – disse Alice indignada – Não é verdade. Tanya é a fim do James. Não está doida pelo Edward.

- Se Tan é tão a fim do James – quis saber Jasper –, por que está se esforçando tanto para manter o Edward longe da _au pair_, hein?

- Cala a boca, Jasper – Alice, deu-lhe um chute por baixo da mesa com tampo de vidro. – Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Ei, não atire no mensageiro – reagiu Jasper. – A Tanya é tão doida pelo Sr. Quatro-Ponto-Zero aqui que já pode sentir o gosto, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Grosso! – exclamou Alice, e até Edward franziu a testa em desaprovação.

- Não na frente da prima Bells, por favor. Ela é nova aqui – disse ele.

Jasper me olhou.

- Ah, desculpe.

Eu senti mais vontade de morrer do que nunca. _Prima Bells_. Era quase tão ruim quanto _Jinx_.

Quase.

- Ei, tudo bem – disse James com tranqüilidade levantando os olhos de seu Treo. – Tanya e eu temos um trato.

Foi nesse exato momento que Tanie voltou com uma lata de refrigerante.

- Aqui, Jinx – ela empurrou a lata para mim. – Que tipo de trato a gente tem, James?

- Você sabe – os dedos de James voavam sobre o teclado do Treo, o olhar grudado na tela. – Relacionamento aberto, e aquela porcaria toda.

- Ah – Tanya, afundou de novo na cadeira. – É isso aí. Amigos com benefícios. Por que estamos falando disso?

- Por nada – respondeu Alice rapidamente, olhando para Robert, que só deu um risinho.

Fiquei ali sentada, tentando não parecer chocada. Amigos com benefícios? Tentei visualizar o que minha melhor amiga, Angela, faria se seu namorado, Mike, sugerisse que os dois eram amigos com benefícios, em vez de um casal monógamo.  
Então estremeci. Porque sabia que a carnificina resultante não seria bonita.

- Por sinal – Tanya interrompeu meus pensamentos. – De nada.

- Ah – olhei a lata de refrigerante que estava esquecida na minha mão, e senti que ia ficando vermelha de novo. – Obrigada.

- Você vai achar outras iguais na geladeira – ela comunicou em tom significativo. – Rosalie mostrou onde é a cozinha.

- Ainda não...

- Bem, não deixe de fazer um circuito geral. É a última vez que pego uma coisa para você.

- Boa, Tan – disse Alice. – Seja uma vaca, mesmo. – Então, como se estivesse sem graça com a grosseria de Tanya, Alice se virou para mim e perguntou: - Então, quanto tempo você vai ficar em Nova York, Bella?

O nó em meu estômago se revirou. Olhei de novo para a lata de Coca.

- Estou me transferindo para a Chapman pelo resto do ano letivo. E depois eu vou passar o verão aqui, também.

Não deixei de captar o olhar trocado por Lauren e Jéssica. Não que eu as culpasse. Quem se transfere para uma escola nova

faltando apenas um mês para o fim do semestre?

Uma anormal como eu, claro.

- Ah, é – disse Tanya, lépida. – Esqueci de contar a vocês. A Jinx aqui vai terminar o semestre com a gente.

- Por quê? – quis saber Alice.

Por um lado, fiquei aliviada porque Tanie aparentemente não havia contado a eles sobre mim. Agora eu poderia dizer o que

quisesse sobre o motivo de estar naquela cidade.

Por outro lado, fiquei meio magoada. O que era ridículo, claro.

Mas poderia pensar que Tanie pudesse ter mencionado aos amigos que a prima iria morar na casa dela. A não ser, claro, que isso simplesmente não fosse importante.

- Ah – engoli em seco. – Só meio que precisei de uma mudança.

- Meu Deus, Jinx – disse ela. – Será que você poderia pensar numa coisa mais idiota para dizer quando as pessoas perguntarem isso? Elas vão perguntar, você sabe. Muito.

Uau. Isso é que era eu poder dizer o que quisesse sobre o motivo de estar ali.

Senti que estava ficando vermelha. De novo.

- Bem – o nó no estômago estava começando a ficar do tamanho de um punho. – É meio... pessoal.

- Pelo amor de Deus – Tanya pegou o baseado das mãos de James e deu uma longa tragada. – É só contar, Jinx. Ela estava sendo assediada por um cara, não é?

* * *

**n/a : Oie gente , tudo bom ? Bom ai está mais um capitulo, o Edward encontrou a Bella *---* , HEHE. **

**Bom eu queria pedir desculpas, para quem leu o livro e ai o capitulo tem algumas falas diferentes, é que a versão da net tá meio ruim, eu acho, eu eu não to com o livro pra consular, desculpem, eu emprestei ele para uma amiga u.u ! Obrigada pelas reviews ! E sem alguem ler, por favor comente. **

**_Mackie Cullen : _**Oie, que bom que gostou ! Obrigada pelos parabéns :) , bom o Edward acabou de encontrar a Bella então ... espero que tenha gostado :) ! Beijos.

**_K steiner : _**Oie, que bom que gostou da ideia! O livro é bem fofo mesmo, eu amo ele *---* ( bom, acho que isso já deu para perceber né ? HAHA) . Obrigada pela força :), beijos.

**_ : _**Oie, que bom que adorou ! já postei , espero que curta :) , beijos.

**Então é isso , comentem ! Beijão ! **


	4. Chapter 4

História de Meg Cabot , persongens de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**F**antástico. Fantástico mesmo.

Vou admitir, eu deveria saber. Deveria ter uma resposta preparada para a pergunta muito natural de Alice.

Só que não tinha. _Claro_.

Assim, acho que merecia o que Tanya havia acabado de me dar.

Mas ao mesmo tempo foi um choque ouvir quando ela falou daquele jeito, com tanta tranqüilidade.

Em especial porque isso era só a metade. A outra metade, claro, só eu sabia.

Graças a Deus. Porque não duvido que Tanya teria contado isso também, se soubesse.

Em especial porque ela parecia estar adorando a reação que conseguira – meu silêncio mortificado e as bocas abertas de

Lauren e Jéssica.

- Caraca! – disse James.

Notei que até Edward virou os olhos verdes para mim de um modo que me deixou ainda mais desconfortável do que já me sentia.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

- Verdade? Assediada? Deve ser apavorante.

- Você tem tanta sorte! – guinchou Jéssica, rindo. – Nunca fui assediada. Como é?

- Meu Deus. – Tanya apagou o baseado num cinzeiro sobre a mesa de vidro. – Não tem nada empolgante nisso, Jéssica, sua idiota. Ouvi dizer que o cara é um psicopata completo. Provavelmente vai aparecer aqui e assassinar a gente na cama. Nem acredito que meus pais concordaram com isso.

- Ei – disse Jasper, ultrajado. – O baseado ainda estava bom!

Eu também não podia acreditar. Não sobre o baseado! Mas que Tanya havia simplesmente ANUNCIADO a coisa daquele jeito, tão casualmente. Ainda mais considerando o fato de eu tive que sair de casa, deixar todos os meus amigos e a escola onde, vou admitir, eu era bem popular. Quero dizer, sou uma garota _legal_. As pessoas gostam de garotas legais. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece com garotas legais. As garotas legais não são seguidas por psicopatas...

...a não ser, claro, que por acaso elas atraiam isso.

Mas Tanie não sabia dessa parte.

Assim, para ela abrir o bico sobre a parte que não sabia...

E ainda mais na frente do Edward, que estava fazendo meu coração acelerar praticamente toda vez que eu o olhava.

Quis morrer de novo. Ou vomitar. Era difícil decidir o quê.

- Ele não me assediou – tentava escolher as palavras com cuidado. E também percebia, pela expressão espantada das pessoas, que talvez eu tivesse falado isso um pouco alto demais. Baixei a voz. – E não é psicopata. É só um cara com quem eu saí, que ficou meio sério demais, depressa demais.

Pronto falei: como me saí? Será que iriam acreditar? Por favor, faça com que acreditem.

- Ele provavelmente queria andar de mãos dadas – Tanya zombou, impassível, e James soltou uma gargalhada.

Certo. Bem, isso foi maldade.

Mas eles acreditaram. Pelo menos _Tanie_ acreditou.

E era só isso que importava.

Quando lhe lancei um olhar feio por causa do comentário sobre andar de mãos dadas – porque senti que era isso que uma garota como eu faria –, Tanya disse:

- Ah, qual é, Jinx. Sua mãe É ministra da igreja.

Alice me lançou um olhar espantado.

- Fala sério! Você é filha de uma PASTORA?

Claro que ela disse isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. As pessoas sempre fazem isso.

- Também sou filha de um consultor de informática – eu desconversei. – Meu pai trabalha com computadores.

Mas ninguém estava escutando. Ninguém nunca escuta.

- Meu Deus – empolgou-se Jéssica. – Isso é tão romântico! Você teve de fugir do estado para escapar de um amante obcecado.

_Eu_ gostaria de ter um amante obcecado.

- Eu não me incomodaria se tivesse um sóbrio – disse Alice, seca. – Em vez disso só tenho o Jasper.

Jasper ergueu os olhos do baseado que estava tentando resgatar.

- O quê? – perguntou, quando viu que todo mundo estava olhando para ele.

- Estão vendo? – Alice tinha um brilho tão intenso nos olhos escuros que não pude resistir a uma risada...

...até que James interrompeu dizendo:

- O que é isso aqui? A bosta do programa da Oprah? Chega da vida amorosa da novata. Preciso do pagamento senhoras. – Ele estendeu o Treo, para que todos pudessem ler o total. – E não, não aceito cheque.

Tanie fez uma careta, mas estendeu a mão para a bolsa. Uma Prada de mil dólares da nova coleção de primavera que minha irmã Courteney disse aos nossos pais que era a única coisa que ela queria de aniversário. Mamãe e papai riram como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já tinham escutado.

Tanie, Lauren e Jéssica contaram uma pequena pilha de notas de vinte dólares. Depois, empurrando o dinheiro na direção do namorado, Tanie perguntou:

- Quando vai ser a entrega?

- Amanhã – James pegou o dinheiro e arrumou a pilha antes de colocar na carteira. – No máximo segunda-feira.

- _Amanhã_ – disse Tanya e estreitou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – James balançou a cabeça. – Amanhã.

- Tanya? – gritou a voz de Rosalie, vinda do pátio. – Tanya, sua mãe está ao telefone!

- Merda – reclamou Tanie. – Já volto.

Essa, eu sabia, era a minha deixa para uma saída graciosa. Quero dizer, me conhecendo, graciosa não era bem a palavra. Mas pelo menos seria uma saída.

- Acho que também preciso ir – falei, me levantando. – Tenho de desfazer as malas. Foi legal conhecer vocês.

Eu não sabia se era a maneira certa de me despedir de um monte de adolescentes entediados de Nova York. Mas Alice disse toda animada:

- Foi legal conhecer você também. Vejo você na escola!

Portanto, acho que foi tudo bem.

- E eu – Edward também disse e se levantou – estou ouvindo meu dever de cálculo me chamar. Vejo vocês depois.

- Tanya! – gritou Rosalie de novo.

Tanie xingou e saiu do caramanchão. Edward foi atrás dela e eu fui atrás do Edward. Ainda que a visão traseira de Edward fosse tão impressionante quanto a dianteira, não pude aproveitar. Só queria ir para o meu belo quarto cor-de-rosa, fechar a porta e ficar lá um tempo, sozinha, com minha lareira de mármore que não funcionava, e entender o que havia acabado de acontecer – para não falar do que eu iria fazer. Porque a coisa não estava acontecendo como eu havia imaginado. De jeito nenhum. Não que eu tivesse pensado que Tanie e eu fôssemos passar o tempo todo juntas entrando num riacho e subindo em árvores. Só não havia esperado exatamente...

Bem, _aquilo_.

No pátio, Rosalie entregou o telefone a Tanie, depois sorriu para mim e para Edward.

- Olá – disse ela. – Vejo que vocês dois se conheceram. Não vai pular o muro hoje, Edward?

Edward estendeu as mãos, que, como notei pela primeira vez, estavam cobertas de leves arranhões rosados, não muito diferentes dos que eu havia recebido da cerca de ferro fundido onde havia me agarrado para não cair quando cheguei.

- Não com essas rosas crescendo tão sem controle lá atrás – ele respondeu. – Um dia desses aquelas coisas ainda vão me matar.

- Você deveria vir pela porta, como uma pessoa normal – riu Rosalie. – Você está velho demais para pular muros. – Ela se virou para mim. – Bella, se algum dia quiser ir a um museu, à ópera ou ao teatro, Edward é a pessoa certa para consultar. Ele sabe tudo que há para saber sobre esta cidade...

- Ei, calma aí – Edward pareceu ligeiramente sem graça. Será que Jasper estava certo? Será que Edward _tinha_ uma queda por Rosalie?

Mas se ele estava apaixonado por Rosalie, não deixava transparecer pelo modo como interagia com ela. Parecia tratá-la com a mesma casualidade amigável que tratava...

...bem, como _me_ tratava.

- É verdade – Rosalie sorriu para Edward. – Quando cheguei aqui e não conhecia ninguém além do senhor e da senhora Cullen e as crianças, Edward me levou a _toda parte_. Ao Guggenheim, ao Frick, ao Met, às boates de jazz. Até ao _zoológico_.

Edward ficou mais sem graça ainda.

- Gosto de focas – disse a mim, como se quisesse se desculpar da aparente estranheza de levar a _au pair_ ao zoológico.  
Hummm. Talvez ele _tivesse_ uma ligeira queda por ela.

- E então – continuou Rose, enquanto a seguíamos pela porta de vidro para a sala íntima –, quando meu namorado, Emmet, veio me visitar, Edward nos deu ingressos para o... como é que se chama?

- Cirque du Soleil – naquele momento, Edward, estava _completamente_ sem graça. Mas ainda assim deu de ombros, bem-humorado. – Meu pai sempre consegue ingressos para as coisas, por causa do emprego dele.

Sorri para Edward. Não pude evitar. Tipo, além de gato, havia algo nele que era tão... bem, fácil de gostar. _Gosto de focas_. Eu teria entendido totalmente se o que Jasper tivesse dito fosse verdade, que Tanie estava a fim do Edward. Eu mesma estava, e havia acabado de conhecer o cara.

- Meu Deus, mãe! – A voz de Tanie, do outro lado do pátio, saiu estridente. – Tá _brincando_ comigo? Eu tenho coisas para fazer, você sabe.

Rose começou a fechar a porta de vidro.

- Bella – disse ela rapidamente –, preciso pegar as crianças na escola. Gostaria de ir comigo? As crianças adorariam.

Mas Rosalie não foi suficientemente rápida com a porta, nem sua voz gentil abafou as palavras de Tanya:

- Porque eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar dando uma de babá para minha prima caipira, por isso!

A porta se fechou com um estalo e Rose se encostou rapidamente nela, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

- Minha nossa. Tenho certeza de que ela não... tenho certeza... Algumas vezes Tanya diz coisas que não são de propósito, Bella.

Sorri. O que mais poderia fazer?

E a verdade era que nem fiquei chateada. Pelo menos não muito. Eu estava sem graça, claro. Em especial porque vi Edward meio que se encolhendo e murmurando a palavra _ui_ ao ouvir a expressão _prima caipira_.

Mas eu estava aceitando o fato de que esta Tanya não era a Tanie doce e divertida que eu lembrava de anos atrás. Esta nova Tanya, fria e sofisticada, era uma estranha.

E, na verdade, eu não estava dando a mínima para o que uma estranha teria a dizer sobre mim.

Sendo sincera. Tudo bem, talvez não com tanta sinceridade assim.

- Sem problema – falei em tom casual. Pelo menos esperava que soasse casual. – Ela provavelmente _tem_ coisas melhores a fazer do que bancar a minha babá. O saco é que as pessoas evidentemente acham que eu _preciso_ de uma babá – acrescentei, para o caso de eles não terem captado a mensagem. – Não preciso.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas acobreadas, mas não disse nada. Esperei que ele não estivesse se lembrando do chá gelado Long Island, mas provavelmente estava. Rosalie continuou inventando desculpas para Tanya ("Ela está nervosa com as provas do período." "Ela não tem dormido bem.") até chegarmos à porta da frente. Fiquei me perguntando por quê. Afinal de contas, essa nova Tanya não havia me parecido uma pessoa que desejaria que alguém – e muito menos precisaria de que alguém – inventasse desculpas para ela.

Mas talvez houvesse coisas que eu não sabia sobre "Tanya", que precisavam ser levadas em consideração. Talvez, apesar do jardim lindo e das ferragens de banheiro em forma de cisne, nem tudo estivesse indo bem no lar dos Cullens. Pelo menos no quesito Tanya.

- Bem – disse Edward quando chegamos à calçada (fiquei satisfeita porque desta vez consegui passar pela escadinha da frente sem despencar). – Foi legal conhecer você, prima Bells de Iowa. Eu moro aqui ao lado, por isso tenho certeza de que a gente vai se ver de novo.

Pelo menos agora entendi o negócio de ele pular o muro – o quintal dele era separado do jardim dos Cullens por aquele muro de pedra perto do caramanchão – e também como foi que ele, como Tanya, teve a chance de tirar o uniforme da escola antes dos outros.

- Ah, sim, vocês vão se ver com freqüência. – O humor de Rose parecia melhor depois que saímos da casa. E de perto de Tanya. – Bella vai freqüentar a escola Chapman pelo resto do semestre.

- Foi o que ouvi falar – Edward piscou para mim. – Então vejo você por lá. Tchau, prima Bells de Iowa.

A piscadela fez outra vez meu coração acelerar. Era melhor eu ter cuidado.

Felizmente ele se virou para ir embora. Vi que Edward morava na casa à esquerda dos Cullens, também de quatro andares, só que pintada de azul-escuro com acabamento em branco. Sem floreiras, mas com a porta da frente pintada de cor forte, tão vermelha quanto os gerânios dos Cullens.

Vermelha como sangue.

E por que foi que eu pensei isso?

- Venha, Bella – Rose inclinou a cabeça na direção oposta à que Edward havia tomado. – A escola de Seth e Nessie é por aqui.

- Só um segundo – respondi.

Porque, claro, eu não podia ir logo, enquanto as coisas ainda estavam indo bem. Ah, não. Não Bella Swan.

Não, eu tinha de ficar ali parada, enraizada no lugar como a caipira que Tanya evidentemente achava que eu era, olhando Edward passar por um carro que havia acabado de entrar numa daquelas vagas muito desejadas da cidade de Nova York. Alguém do lado do carona estava abrindo a porta para sair...

... no momento em que um homem numa bicicleta de dez marchas, usando sacola de mensageiro, veio a toda pela rua.

Foi então que duas coisas pareceram acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

Primeiro, o mensageiro de bicicleta se desviou para não acertar a porta aberta do carro, e teria subido na calçada e acertado o Edward...

... se, naquele segundo exato, eu não tivesse me jogado no caminho para empurrar o Edward, que não havia notado o carro, a

bicicleta nem o vermelho-sangue dos gerânios.

Motivo pelo qual acabei sendo atropelada por um mensageiro de bicicleta no meu primeiro dia em Nova York.

O que, pensando bem, só pode ser culpa da minha falta de sorte.

* * *

**n/a . Olá , em primeiro lugar me desculpem a demora, mais eu fiquei doente esses dias ... então ... bom é por isso HEHE. **

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram :) é um prazer ler cada review ! Qualquer erro me avisem ok? **

**_Dany Cullen: _**Oie, que bom que você amou, fico feliz em saber :) , a Tanya é uma vaca mesmo, sorte que o Edward nem liga para ela, eu preciso falar o quanto odeio ela ? HAHA . Desculpe a demora mesmo ! Beijos.

**_: _**Oie, ah você se sente na história né ? Eu também u.u , HEHE , ah que bom que é novidade para você , depois se você quiser ler o livro ele em portugues se chama ''Sorte ou Azar'' :) Beijos

**_Cris Turner: _**Oie, a Tanya não presta mesmo, e com o tempo a gente só vai odiar ela mais ainda u.u' . Aqui tá um pouco mais , HEHE, que bom que está gostando da fic :) , Beijos.

**Bom gente, é isso ! Espero que gostem do capitulo :) E por favor comentem ... **

**Beijos :* **


	5. Chapter 5

Desculpem pela demora, me explico na N/A | História de Meg Cabot, Personagens de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**- N**em dá para ver – disse tia Esme. – Bem, dá, mas com um pouquinho de maquiagem ninguém vai notar, juro. E na segunda-feira, quando você começar na escola, tenho certeza de que terá sumido.

Estudei meu reflexo num espelho de mão. O hematoma em cima da sobrancelha direita tinha apenas algumas horas de vida e já estava ficando roxo. Por experiência, eu sabia que na segunda-feira o hematoma não seria roxo, e sim de um lindo tom de amarelo-esverdeado.

- Claro – falei para que tia Esme se sentisse melhor. – Claro que terá.

- Verdade – disse tia Esme. – Quero dizer, se eu não soubesse que ele está aí, nem notaria. E você, Tanya?

Sentada numa das duas poltronas cor-de-rosa ao lado da lareira que não funcionava, Tanie disse:

- Não consigo ver.

Abri um sorriso débil para ela. Então não era minha imaginação, afinal de contas. Tanie havia mesmo começado a ser mais legal comigo, espantosamente mais legal, desde que minha cabeça havia acertado a calçada. Depois que recuperei a consciência fiquei sabendo que foi Tanie quem ligou para emergência, depois de ter visto a coisa toda se desdobrar pela janela da sala de estar. Tanie é que foi na ambulância comigo, enquanto eu estava apagada, porque Petra ainda tinha de pegar as crianças. Tanie é quem estava segurando minha mão quando acordei, tonta e dolorida, na emergência do hospital.

E foi Tanie, junto com os pais dela, que me liberaram naquele fim de tarde, quando os exames do hospital revelaram que eu não havia sofrido uma concussão e que não teria de ser internada para passar a noite em observação (por acaso, o mensageiro de bicicleta havia escapado sem ao menos se arranhar, e a bicicleta nem se estragou muito).

Eu não fazia idéia do que havia ocorrido para deixar minha prima subitamente tão interessada no meu bem-estar. Certamente ela não parecia ter se importado comigo antes do acidente. Bem, eu não imaginava o motivo para Tanie decidir se preocupar comigo, só porque eu havia sido idiota a ponto de ser nocauteada. No mínimo eu só provara o argumento de Tanie: sou _mesmo_ uma caipira.

Claro, isso podia ter algo a ver com o fato de que Edward havia ido junto. Quero dizer, ao hospital. Comigo. Na ambulância.

Mas não deixaram que ele entrasse na emergência para me ver, porque não era da família. E quando ficou sabendo que eu ia ficar bem, foi embora.

Mesmo assim. Se o que Jasper havia dito no caramanchão era verdade – que Tanie era a fim do Edward –, aquelas foram algumas boas horas que os dois passaram juntos.

Mas Edward não estava por perto naquele momento, e Tanie _ainda_ estava sendo legal comigo. Então qual era?

Pousei o espelho e disse:

- Tia Esme, estou me sentindo péssima. Você e o tio Carlisle realmente não precisam ficar em casa em vez de ir à festa por minha causa. Afinal de contas, é só um galo pequeno.

- Ah, por favor – tia Esme balançou uma das mãos num gesto que demonstrava que aquilo não tinha muita importância. – Não era uma festa, mas um evento beneficente chato, para um museu chato e velho. Para dizer a verdade, adorei que você tenha nos dado uma boa desculpa para não ir.

Tia Esme é a irmã mais nova da minha mãe, mas é difícil ver qualquer semelhança entre as duas. Verdade. O cabelo louro é o mesmo, mas enquanto mamãe usa o dela numa trança comprida que vai até o quadril, o de Esme é cortado num estilo Chanel muito fashion, que lhe cai muito bem.

Nunca vi mamãe, que considera cosméticos uma coisa frívola – para irritação da minha irmã Courtney –, usando maquiagem. Mas tia Esme estava com batom, rímel, sombra – até um delicioso perfume floral. Ela parecia tremendamente glamorosa – e estava perfumada como uma diva. Nem parecia com idade para ter uma filha de 16 anos.

O que, acho, provava que a maquiagem estava dando certo.

Tia Esme notou a caneca vazia ao lado da cama.

- Quer mais um pouco de chocolate quente, Bella?

- Não, obrigada – eu ri. – Se tomar mais chocolate vou sair flutuando. Verdade, tia Esme, você e Tanie não precisam ficar aqui sentadas comigo a noite toda. O médico disse que estou bem. É só um galo, e acredite, já tive um monte de galos antes. Vou

ficar legal.

- É que eu me sinto péssima – insistiu Esme. – Se a gente soubesse que você vinha hoje, e não amanhã, como pensamos...

- Teriam feito o quê? – perguntei. – Mandado que todos os mensageiros da cidade fizessem greve? – Não que isso fosse dar certo. Eles ainda teriam me achado. Sempre acham.

- Só que não é como eu tinha imaginado sua primeira noite aqui – Esme balançou a cabeça. – Rosalie ia fazer filé-mignon. A gente teria um belo jantar, toda a família junta, e não comida para viagem, na cozinha, depois de chegar de uma emergência de hospital...

Olhei com simpatia para a cabeça inclinada da minha tia. Coitada da tia Esme Agora estava começando a saber como minha mãe devia se sentir o tempo todo. Com relação a mim.

Falei com sentimento:

- Desculpe.

- O quê? Desculpe? Está se desculpando por quê? Não é _sua_ culpa...

Só que, claro, era. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Sabia que a bicicleta ia me acertar, e não o Edward.

Mas também sabia que a pancada não seria nem de longe tão ruim se tivesse sido no Edward. Porque eu estava esperando, e ele não.

Por que outro motivo os gerânios pareciam tão vermelhos?

Mas, claro, não falei isso em voz alta. Porque havia aprendido, há muito tempo, que dizer coisas assim em voz alta só levava a perguntas que era muito melhor não responder.

- Toc-toc. – A voz do tio Carlisle veio flutuando pela porta fechado do quarto. – Podemos entrar?

Tanie se levantou e abriu a porta. No corredor estavam meu tio Carlisle, com Nessie, de 5 anos, no colo, e Seht, de 10, escondido tímido atrás de uma das pernas de Carlisle.

- Tenho um pessoal aqui – anunciou tio Carl – querendo dar boa-noite à prima Bella antes de ir para a cama.

- Bem – Esme pareceu preocupada. – Acho que só por um minutinho não tem problema. Mas...

No instante em que o pai a colocou no chão, Nessie deu um salto voador na direção da minha cama, balançando um pedaço de

papel branco.

- Prima Jinx, prima Jinx – ela sibilou . – Olha o que eu fiz pra você!

- Cuidado, Nessie – gritou tia Esme. – Cuidado!

- Tudo bem – eu puxei Nessie, que estava usando uma camisola florida, para a cama comigo, como eu costumava fazer com Courtney na época em que ela deixava, e como ainda faço algumas vezes com Sarabeth. – Deixe eu ver o que você fez para mim.

Nessie mostrou com orgulho o desenho.

- Olha, é uma pintura do dia em que você nasceu. Tem o hospital, olha, e essa é você, saindo da tia Renée.

- Uau – tentei imaginar exatamente o que ensinam às crianças do jardim-de-infância em Nova York. – Sem dúvida é... explícito.

- A porquinha-da-índia da sala dela teve neném – explicou tio Carlisle, como se pedisse desculpas.

- E ta vendo aqui? – Nessie apontou para uma grande mancha de tinta preta. – Essa é a nuvem de onde saiu o raio, o raio que apagou todas as luzes do hospital quando você nasceu. – Nessie se recostou no meu braço, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma.

Consegui esboçar o que esperava ser um sorriso encorajador e convincente:

- É uma pintura muito legal, Nessie. Vou pendurar aqui mesmo, em cima da lareira.

- A lareira não funciona – informou Seth, falando alto, da ponta da cama.

- Bella sabe disso – rebateu tio Carlisle. – De qualquer modo está ficando quente demais para acender lareiras, Seth.

- Eu falei a eles que esse era o melhor quarto para colocar você – disse Seth. – Porque a lareira já está ferrada. Porque sempre que você está por perto, as coisas quebram.

- Seth Cullen! – gritou Esme. – Peça desculpas à sua prima agora mesmo!

- Por quê? – perguntou Seth. – Você mesma disse, mamãe. É por isso que todo mundo chama ela de Jinx.

- Eu conheço um certo mocinho que vai para a cama sem sobremesa – disse tio Carlisle.

- Por quê? – Seth ficou perplexo. – Você sabe que é verdade. Olha o que aconteceu hoje. A cabeça dela quebrou.

- Tudo bem – tio Carlisle segurou o pulso de Seth e arrastou-o para fora do quarto. – Chega de visitar a prima Bella. Venha, Nessie. Vamos ver a Rose. Acho que ela tem uma historinha para contar a vocês dois.

Nessie encostou o rosto no meu.

- _Eu_ não me importo se as coisas quebram quando você está perto – sussurrou. – Gosto de você, e fico feliz porque está aqui – ela me beijou, com seu cheirinho de criança limpa de 5 anos. – Boa-noite.

- Ah, minha querida – lamentou-se Esme quando a porta estava fechada de novo. – Não sei o que dizer.

- Tudo bem – olhei a pintura de Nessie. – É tudo verdade.

- Ah, não seja ridícula, Jinx – disse minha tia. – É... Bella. As coisas não se quebram quando você está por perto. Aquilo na noite que você nasceu foi um, como é que se diz, mesmo? Um tornado, uma tempestade, ou algo assim. E hoje foi só um acidente.

- Tudo bem, tia Esme. Não me importo. Verdade.

- Bom, eu me importo. – Esme pegou a caneca vazia e se levantou. – Vou dizer às crianças para não chamar você de Jinx. De qualquer modo é um apelido ridículo. Afinal de contas, você é praticamente adulta. Agora, se tem certeza de que não precisa de nada, Tanie e eu vamos sair e deixar que você durma. E não vai sair da cama antes das dez da manhã, entendido? O médico disse para fazer bastante repouso. Venha, Tanya.

Mas Tanie não se mexeu da poltrona.

- Já vou num minuto, mãe.

Esme pareceu não ter ouvido.

- Acho melhor eu dar uma ligada para sua mãe – murmurou enquanto saía do quarto. – Só Deus sabe como vou explicar tudo isso. Ela vai me matar.

Quando teve certeza de que a mãe não poderia mais ouvir, Tanie fechou em silêncio a porta do quarto e se encostou nela. E me olhou com aqueles olhos grandes, azuis e pintados com delineador.

- E então – disse ela. – Há quanto tempo você sabe?

Pousei a pintura que Nessie tinha feito para mim. Já passava das nove horas e eu estava realmente cansada... mesmo ainda estando no fuso horário de Iowa, onde ainda nem eram nove horas. Fisicamente, eu estava bem, como havia garantido à tia

Esme. O galo na cabeça nem doía, a não ser quando era tocado.

Mas a verdade era que me sentia exausta. Só queria entrar naquele lindo banheiro de mármore, me lavar e me arrastar para minha cama grande e confortável e dormir. Só isso. Dormir.

Mas agora parecia que eu teria de esperar. Porque, pelo jeito, Tanie queria conversar.

- Quanto tempo sei o quê? – perguntei, esperando que o cansaço não transparecesse na voz.

- Bem, que você é uma bruxa, claro.'

_Continua... _

* * *

**n/a HOHOH' parte de mistério pra encerrar um cap ! :) Bom gente , mil desculpas pela demora, nem sei o que deu em mim (depressão, e mais uns problemas) Olha, eu vou fazer de TUDO pra postar dos caps por semana, sério, é que eu tenho 4 fics ( essa e mais 3 que eu escrevo) , um fake, a minha vida ''real'' pra cuidar e minha mãe resolveu só me deixar entrar no lap depois das 6h , até as 9h --' ! suuuuper saco ! como essa fic é mais simples, só mudar os nomes que quero postar ela duas vezes por semana, o maximo que eu puder ! **

**Mais eu preciso da ajuda de voces, não vou me matar pra postar fics que ninguem comenta, por favor comentem ! e a quem deixou reviews, muito obrigada mesmo :) **

**_Dany Cullen : _**Eu não sou ótima, voce que é :) odiamos a tanya juntas AEEEE *-* ! HSUASHUASH aai aii , a bella tende a ser muiiito fofa mesmo ! e felizinha tbm :) ed galãa ! *-* aai eu morro com ele (666' HUSAHUSAU Beijão ;*

**_: _**aah que bom que gostou meu amor, eu amo essa história, desculpa a demora ! aqui está o proximo :) Beijão :*

**_Carol Buheno: _**Oi , que bom que adora o livro amor *-* , bom eu pretendo seguir a versão da internet, já que meu livro ta esmprestado a anos , então eu baixei uma copia da net, mais não sei se ta inteiramente certa, e como eu não tenho o livro aqui pra me corrigir se houver algum erro, desculpe ! Beijão :*

**_K Steiner : _**ahh eu posso dizer que me apaixonei no '' eu gosto de focas '' *-* ! HSUAHUSHAU Beijão :*

**Bom é isso, desculpem a demora ! Beijão meus amores :* **


	6. Chapter 6

História de Meg Cabot | Personagens de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**P**isquei para ela. Tanie parecia perfeitamente séria, encostada na porta. Ainda estava com o minivestido preto e a maquiagem continuava perfeita. Quatro horas sentada numa cadeira de plástico na sala de uma emergência de hospital não tinham feito nada para atrapalhar sua beleza.

- Uma _o quê_? – Minha voz embargou na palavra _quê_.

- Uma bruxa, claro. – Tanie deu um sorriso tolerante. – Sei que é, não adianta negar. Uma feiticeira sempre conhece outra.,00

Comecei a acreditar, não tanto pelo que Tanie havia dito, mas pelo modo curiosamente tenso com que ela mantinha o corpo – como o nosso gato Stanley sempre fazia lá em casa, quando está se preparando para atacar –, que Tanie falava sério.

Essa é a minha sorte. Seria legal se ela só estivesse brincando.

Escolhi as palavras com cuidado:

- Tanie, desculpe, mas estou cansada, e realmente quero dormir. Talvez a gente possa falar sobre isso outra hora, certo?

Foi a coisa errada a dizer. De repente, Tanie ficou furiosa.

- Ah – ela se empertigou. – Ah, então é _assim_, não é? Você acha que é melhor do que eu porque está treinando há mais tempo, é? É isso? Bom, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, _Jinx_. Por acaso sou a bruxa mais poderosa do meu grupo de bruxas – do meu _conven_, sabe. Lauren e Jéssica? É, elas não têm nada do meu nível. Ainda estão fazendo feitiços de amor idiotas. Que não funcionam, por sinal. Na escola tem gente com _medo_ de mim, de tão forte que sou. O que acha disso, senhora todo-poderosa?

Meu queixo caiu.

O negócio é que eu deveria saber. Não sei por quê – quando mamãe contou a tia Esme sobre o que havia acontecido, e tia Esme sugeriu que eu poderia ficar um tempo em Nova York – pensei que estaria segura aqui.

Eu deveria saber. Deveria mesmo.

- Isso é por causa do que aconteceu esta tarde? – perguntou Tanie. – O lance da maconha? Você ficou com raiva porque descobriu que eu uso drogas?

Ainda perplexa, até mesmo traída, mesmo sem saber o motivo – tia Esme não podia fazer idéia do que sua filha estava aprontando, caso contrário teria posto

um ponto final –, falei:

- Não, Tanie, de verdade. Não me importa o que você faz. Bom, aliás, eu _me importo_. E acho estupidez ficar tomando remédios que não foram receitados para

você...

- A Ritalina é só para eu passar pelas provas – interrompeu Tanie. – E o Valium é só... bem, algumas vezes tenho dificuldade para dormir. Só isso. – Tanie havia atravessado o quarto, e agora afundou na cama. – Não sou do tipo que pega pesado, nem nada. Não uso ecstasy, nem cocaína, nem nada assim. O que é? Seu _conve_ é contra usar drogas, ou algo assim? Meu Deus, isso é tão antiquado!

- Tanya – eu não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo –, eu não pertenço a um _conven_, certo? Só quero ficar sozinha. Sem ofensas, mas estou cansada de verdade.

Agora foi a vez de Tanya piscar e, quando fez isso, ficou tão parecida com uma coruja, me olhando como se eu fosse uma daquelas torneiras de cisne no banheiro que tivesse começado a falar de repente. Por fim, disse:

- Você realmente não sabe, não é?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Não sei _o quê_?

- Que é uma de nós. Você deveria ter suspeitado. Afinal de contas, as pessoas chamam você de Jinx.

- É, elas me chamam de Jinx – respondi com uma amargura que não tentei disfarçar – porque, como disse o seu irmãozinho, tudo que eu toco estraga.

Mas Tanya estava balançando a cabeça.

- Não. Não estraga. Hoje não estragou. Jinx, eu _olhei_ você. Estava falando ao telefone com mamãe, e entrei em casa e vi a coisa toda, da sala de estar. – Os olhos de Tanie estavam tão brilhantes que pareciam cintilar à luz suave do abajur. – Foi como se você soubesse o que ia acontecer antes que alguém fizesse alguma coisa. Você tirou o Edward do caminho ANTES que a bicicleta batesse na calçada. Você não sabia que o mensageiro ia virar naquela direção. Mesmo assim _sabia_. Alguma parte de você _sabia_...

- Claro que uma parte de mim sabia – falei, frustrada. – Eu tenho muita experiência. Se estou por perto, a pior coisa possível pode acontecer, _vai_ acontecer. É a história da minha vida. Não consigo _não_ estragar as coisas, sempre há algo a estragar.

- Você não estragou nada, Jinx. Você salvou a vida de uma pessoa. A vida do _Edward_.

Balancei a cabeça de novo. Era incrível. Era disso que eu tinha vindo me livrar aqui. E agora estava começando tudo de novo. Minha prima Tanya, a última pessoa no mundo que eu teria suspeitado, estava tentando começar a coisa toda de novo.

- Olha, Tan, você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. Eu não...

- Sim, Jinx. Sim, você fez. É o que Edward disse. Se você não tivesse feito o que fez, Edward seria uma panqueca no asfalto.

De repente meu estômago estava doendo mais do que a cabeça.

- Talvez...

- Jinx você vai ter de encarar. Você possui o dom.

Minha respiração congelou na garganta.

- O... o quê?

- O dom – repetiu Tanya. – Vovó nunca lhe contou sobre Branwen?

Soltei um riso nervoso. O que mais poderia fazer?

- Quer dizer aquela história maluca sobre a tataravó dela, ou sei lá quem? – Tentei demonstrar o máximo de escárnio possível. – Qual é, Tanie. Não diga que acredita naquela baboseira. É só uma história maluca que vovó inventa quando as coisas estão chatas no grupo de _bridge_ dela lá em Boca...

- Não é baboseira – Tanya pareceu irritada. – E não é uma história maluca. Nossa tata-tataravó Branwen era uma feiticeira, lá no País de Gales. E Branwen contou à filha, que contou à filha, que contou à filha, que contou à vovó, que a primeira filha da filha _dela_... isso só acontece com as primeiras filhas... teria o dom. O dom da magia. Algumas vezes o dom pula algumas gerações, acho. Tipo, você, tem o cabelo arruivado de vovó, mas nem sua mãe nem a minha têm.

Minha mão foi defensivamente para o cabelo, como sempre acontecia quando alguém falava dele.

- Tanya, realmente não...

- Você não vê? Nossa tata-tata-tata-tataravó Branwen estava falando de _nós_. Nós somos a próxima geração de bruxas da família.

Ah, cara. Respirei fundo. O nó no estômago havia se transformado numa bola de boliche oficial.

- Sem ofensas, Tanie. Mas acho que você andou vendo episódios demais de _Charmed_. Ou isso ou ainda está na onda desde que saiu do caramanchão.

Tanya suspirou.

- Acho que terei de provar, não é?

Olhei-a, nervosa.

- Como vai fazer isso?

- Não se preocupe – ela riu. – Não vou fazer o colchão levitar nem nada. – Ela desceu da cama e foi para a porta. – A coisa não funciona assim. Fique aqui. –

Ela foi para o corredor.

Fantástico. Agora minha prima Tanya acha que é bruxa. Isso era tão... típico. Pelo menos da minha sorte.

Sem saber o que fazer, peguei o espelho de mão e olhei de novo para o hematoma. Não havia dúvida. Era um hematoma, e não um galo. Era horrendo e de jeito nenhum iria sumir a tempo do meu primeiro dia de aula. Minha escola nova, exclusiva e PARTICULAR em Manhattan. Sempre que eu pensava nela, me dava vontade de vomitar.

Ah, bem. Para começar, não sou nenhuma rainha da beleza. Como foi que James, o amigo de Tanya me chamou? Ah, é. Ruiva. Era isso que eu deveria esperar na segunda-feira? Gente zombando de mim porque tenho cabelo arruivado e venho de um estado tradicionalmente rural? Estou destinada a ser a prima Bells de Iowa pelo resto da vida?

Bem, é melhor do que ser chamada de Jinx. Acho.

Tanya voltou para o quarto trazendo uma caixa de sapatos. Fechou a porta e pôs a caixa em cima da cama. Havia algo no modo delicado como ela manuseava a caixa que fez a bola de boliche no meu estômago parecer que se transformava em algo ainda maior. Uma bola de basquete, talvez.

- Se você abrir a tampa dessa caixa – falei – e alguma coisa pular em cima de mim, juro que mato você.

- Nada vai pular em cima de você. Não seja idiota. – Tanya sentou-se e tirou cuidadosamente a tampa. Peguei-me inclinada para a frente, num esforço para ver o que estava no meio daquele papel de seda, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que não queria saber.

Então Tanya enfiou a mão na caixa e pegou...  
... um boneco.

Minhas entranhas se reviraram. Mal consegui sair da cama e ir até o vaso sanitário antes que cada pedaço do frango _kung pão_ e das costeletas que eu havia comido uma hora antes saltassem para fora.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, arfando. Mas quando saí do banheiro – tenho de admitir que sentindo-me um pouco melhor, pois o emaranhado de nervos no meu estômago do tamanho de uma bola de basquete havia se encolhido até o tamanho de uma castanha – Tory ainda estava sentada na beira da minha cama, com o boneco no colo.

Tentei afastar os olhos daquele boneco.

- Você está legal? – perguntou Tanya, parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

Só confirmei com a cabeça e me arrastei de volta para baixo das cobertas. Os lençóis – que eram muito mais macios do que os da minha casa – estavam frescos e davam alívio à pele.

- Isso foi nojento – comentou Tanya.

- Eu sei – respondi, com a cabeça afundando nos travesseiros fofos e de alta densidade. – Desculpe.

- Quer que eu chame a minha mãe?

- Não – fechei os olhos. – Vou ficar legal.

- Não acho boa idéia ficar mexendo com bruxaria, Tanie.

- Por quê? – Tanya pareceu genuinamente surpresa. – Está no nosso destino genético. E vem funcionando, você sabe. Ele não namora ninguém desde que eu fiz o boneco. E vem aqui depois da escola praticamente todo dia.

Pensei no que Jasper e os outros haviam dito. Um motivo muito mais provável para Edward vir à casa dos Cullens todo dia poderia ser o fato de Rosalie estar lá, e não o fato de Tanya ter feito aquele boneco.

Mas não falei em voz alta. Só disse:

- Parece, bem... não sei. Um tipo de assédio.

- Bem – zombou Tanya –, você deve saber dessas coisas.

Abri os olhos para lhe lançar um olhar feio, mas não falei nada. O que poderia dizer? Ela estava certa.

Em mais sentidos do que imaginava.

- Tanto faz – Tanya deu de ombros. – Olha isso.

Então ela tirou uma agulha que estivera enfiada na caixa de sapatos e cravou na cabeça do boneco Edward.

- Ei! – gritei, sentando ereta na cama, com o coração martelando. – O que você está _fazendo_?

- Relaxa. Estou furando os pensamentos dele. Viu? Agora ele só consegue pensar em mim.

Vou admitir que meio que esperei algum tipo de berro vindo do quarto do Edward na casa ao lado. Felizmente só escutei o borbulhar da fonte no jardim lá embaixo e uma sirene de polícia em algum lugar da cidade.

- Nossa! – Fiquei olhando Tanya girar a agulha no crânio recheado de algodão de Edward. – Eu não teria tanta certeza de que é em você que ele está pensando. Acho que ele está pensando em tomar um analgésico.

- Edward não está namorando ninguém desde que eu fiz esse boneco.

- Você já disse isso. – Então, com relutância, porque não sabia direito como Tanya iria reagir, perguntei: – Mas ele já convidou você para sair?

- Bem – Tanya guardou o boneco de novo na caixa de sapatos. – Não exatamente. Mas eu já disse, ele vem aqui todo...

... dia depois da escola. É, você disse isso também. – Balancei a cabeça. – Olha, sinto muito, Tan, mas esse... esse lance de bruxaria... Não é boa idéia. Confie

em mim. Certo?

- Não é um _lance de bruxaria_. E não é uma _idéia_. É um fato. Eu sou uma bruxa. Você provavelmente também é, sendo uma primogênita.

A castanha no meu estômago havia se transformado numa laranja.

- Tanie. Quero dizer, Tanya. Sério. Podemos falar sobre isso outra hora? Porque realmente não estou me sentindo muito bem.  
Tanie recolocou a tampa da caixa.

- Se você estiver sentindo alguma coisa, só pode ser alívio. Em saber que, finalmente, não está sozinha. – Tanya se inclinou para frente e pôs a mão sobre a minha. – Você não é uma aberração, Jinx.

Se ao menos ela soubesse!

- Nossa. Obrigada. Isso é... reconfortante.

— Sei que é muita informação para ser digerida de uma vez só – continuou Tanya. – E vou admitir que foi um choque para mim, também. O fato é que desde que vovó me contou essa história pela primeira vez, em nossa última visita à Flórida, achei que era _eu_. Que era de mim que Branwen estava falando, a neta a quem seu dom seria passado. Mas não há como negar que, depois do que vi hoje, você, Jinx, também tem o dom. E precisa admitir que é bem provável que, depois de passar por tantas gerações, a previsão de Branwen possa ter se embolado um pouco. Ela devia ter falado das _filhas das filhas_ de vovó. E não da filha da filha. Porque vovó tem duas filhas, e cada uma tem uma filha. Por isso, devemos ser nós duas. Nós duas somos feiticeiras. Pode haver espaço para duas bruxas numa geração, não é?

Sem esperar minha resposta, Tanya continuou:

— Então, agora você só precisa aprender a usá-lo. Quero dizer, o dom que Branwen deixou para nós. Posso ajudar você totalmente com isso. Você só precisa ir a uma reunião do nosso _conven_. Com nossos poderes, quer dizer, com o seu e o meu combinados, não há como saber o que poderemos fazer. Dominar a escola, para começar. Mas por que parar por aí? Meu Deus, Jinx. A gente podia _dominar o mundo_.

Reagi depressa:

— Não.

Tanya ficou surpresa.

— Por quê?

— Porque – respirei fundo de novo. Ela ia ficar com raiva. Eu sabia. Mas a raiva era melhor do que ela descobrir a verdade – não acho que mexer com magia seja uma coisa boa, sabe? Quero dizer, não sei muito sobre isso, mas digamos que seja realmente verdade, que nossa tata-tata-tata-não sei das quantas fosse uma feiticeira, e que tenha passado seus poderes para nós. Seria realmente justo a gente usar isso para prender os caras? Quero dizer, pelo que sei sobre bruxaria, ela não exige que os praticantes usem o poder para fazer o bem, e não o mal?

— Como pode ser ruim fazer o cara de quem você gosta ficar a fim de você? – Tanya revirou os olhos. – Por favor. Nem começa a me falar sobre aquela besteira de respeitar a natureza, cultuar as árvores...

Tive de me segurar par não lhe dar um tapa.

— Não é besteira – contive minhas mãos, com esforço. – Pelo que sei, feitiços tem tudo a ver com usar a natureza, a energia da natureza. Se você não respeita aquilo de onde está tirando seu poder, esse poder se vira contra você. E se estiver usando esse poder para alguma coisa negativa, como esse seu boneco, cujo objetivo básico é roubar o livre-arbítrio do Edward de gostar de quem ele quiser, então você terá negatividade de volta.  
Tanya não pareceu mais surpresa. Agora estava furiosa.

Os lábios bonitos dela haviam praticamente sumido, tamanha a força com que os apertou.

— Ótimo – disse ela. – Ótimo. Eu esperava que você tivesse a mente um pouco mais aberta com relação a isso. Afinal de contas, é a sua herança. Mas se quiser ser uma caipira sem sofisticação durante a vida toda, a decisão é sua. Só lembre, Jinx. Nós estaremos aqui quando você mudar de idéia.

Ela se levantou, segurando a caixa que continha o boneco do Edward, e foi andando.

— Na verdade – acrescentou quando chegou à porta –, nós estamos _em toda parte_.

Como se eu já não soubesse.

_Continua... _

* * *

**n/a . Olá pessoal , em primeiro lugar FELIZ CARNAVAL [adiantado] *-* ! Bom , se tiver mais de 4 reviews hoje, posto amanhã Õ/ ! promessa, no proximo cap pelo o que eu me lembro tem bastante Edward ! *----* **

**Bom é isso , por favor comentem ! E obrigada pelas reviews :) **

**Danny Cullen: **Sim nos somos Õ/ AHAHAHA OMG ! coitada da tanya, ela não mereçe tudo isso né .. mentira mereçe sim ! HOHO' *-* bom como voce viu a tanya não xingou a bella de bruxa, ela falou no sentido literal mesmo .... u.u ! HUSA bom é isso , beeijão querida :*

**: **Olá amóra, aa tanya ninguem mereçe mesmo ! bom aí está o cap querida, espero que goste :) ! Beijão :*

**Luana: **Oie querida, HAHAH eu ri de voce falando que se dirvetiu, é bem comico mesmo :) ! HAHA espero que goste desse ! Beijão :*

**Beijão queridas, lembrem 4 ou mais, CAPITULO AMANHÃ EEEEEE *-* -nnn ! **


	7. Chapter 7

História de Meg Cabot | Personagens de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 07:**

**— S**ai da minha frente.

Desviei-me para a esquerda da pista e ouvi outra pessoa rosnar atrás:

— Ei, dá o fora.

Saí rapidamente e os corredores passaram por mim. Todos estavam passando por mim. Sei que não sou a pessoa mais atlética do mundo, nem nada, mas aquilo era ridículo.

Na verdade a coisa toda era ridícula. O sistema escolar lá em Iowa exige só um ano de educação física no ensino médio, e eu tinha feito o meu no primeiro ano.

Na escola Chapman, por acaso, só o último ano está livre da educação física. O que é ótimo, como a obesidade está tomando conta dos Estados Unidos, é importante ficar em forma, e coisa e tal.

Mas foi assim que eu me vi, no primeiro dia na nova escola, molengando no caminho de terra ao redor do reservatório do Central Park – porque a escola

Chapman não tem ginásio esportivo, de modo que fazem as aulas de educação física no parque mais famoso do mundo, com camiseta branca e um short azulão

que, na minha opinião, era vergonhosamente curto.

Como se não fosse suficientemente ruim eu ser a pior corredora do mundo, ainda preciso parecer idiota fazendo isso.

É típico da minha sorte.

— Anda – ofegou alguém atrás de mim. E acelerei. Desta vez foi uma garota loura com asas nos pés que passou correndo. Olhei seu rabo-de-cavalo balançando e desaparecendo numa curva suave da trilha e me perguntei o que existia em mim que já havia me tornado uma pária social na escola Chapman.

A princípio achei que não poderiam ser as roupas que me tornavam tão pária, afinal todo mundo na Chapman tem de usar uniforme.

Então eu percebi que deviam ser as jóias – ou a falta delas. A maioria das garotas das turmas em que estou – inclusive a loira que havia acabado de passar por mim – tinha brincos de diamante, alguns do tamanho das minhas unhas do mindinho. Duvido tremendamente que fossem zircônios.

E os relógios... eu tinha ficado pasma ao saber que o de Tanya era um Gucci. Alice tinha um Rolex. Ninguém na Chapman parece ter ouvido falar em Swatch ou Timex.

E parece que os mocassins da Nine West não são considerados adequados para uma aluna da Chapman. Mesmo que a única diferença que eu possa detectar entre meus sapatos e os Ferragamos de Tanya seja uns quatrocentos dólares, há algo errado com os meus, enquanto os dela são bem-vindos.

Parece que o fato de meus sapatos serem do lugar errado e eu não usar jóias caras, junto com o hematoma gigante na testa – sempre um acessório atraente – e minha completa incapacidade de entrar ou sair de uma sala de aula sem tropeçar ou trombar em alguém ou em alguma coisa deviam ser os principais motivos para meu status de fracassada.

No fim das contas, mesmo tão longe de casa, eu não conseguia escapar do apelido, pois foi assim que Tanya me chamou, com desprezo, quando larguei uma lata de refrigerante – que explodiu imediatamente – durante o almoço no refeitório no meu primeiro dia, e todo mundo, desde então, seguiu seu exemplo, me chamando de Jinx.

Jinx. Sempre vou ser Jinx.

_Você não é uma nota de cem dólares_, é o que vovó gostava de dizer a nós, as crianças, durante suas freqüentes visitas vinda de sua comunidade de aposentados na Flórida. _Nem todo mundo vai gostar de vocês_.

Imagine se esse não era o maior eufemismo do ano. Como se já não fosse suficientemente difícil ser filha de uma pregadora protestante. Quero dizer: as pessoas esperam que você seja uma princesa ou uma vagaba total, como o personagem de Lori Singer em _Footloose: Ritmo Louco_.

E era como se as pessoas simplesmente... soubessem sobre essa coisa de ser filha de uma pastora. Talvez realmente fosse minha aparência de frescor campestre. Talvez fosse o violino – eu havia entrado para a orquestra da escola, a única aula em que eu parecia remotamente me ajustar... se bem que houve um abalo quando consegui de cara o posto de segundo violino.

Como se fosse minha culpa eu ser uma _nerd_ que gosta de ensaiar.

Ou talvez fosse minha falta de familiaridade com Kanye West, _The Hills_ e outras músicas e seriados que não temos permissão de ouvir ou assistir na minha casa, por causa dos meus irmãos mais novos.

O que quer que fosse – todas as opções acima ou algo que eu ainda nem havia pensado – era como se alguém tivesse carimbado PERDEDORA na minha testa, e a maioria da população estudantil reagiu de acordo.

Mas pelo menos aqui na vastidão do Central Park não havia muita gente para me ver fazendo besteira, tropeçando numa raiz de árvore enquanto corria ou sei lá o quê. Claro, era minha sorte ter começado na escola no primeiro dia do Desafio Físico Presidencial, parte do qual implicava uma corrida com tempo marcado. Eu realmente achei que o professor de educação física estava brincando quando apontou para o reservatório – que na minha opinião parece um lago – e nos informou que iríamos dar duas voltas ao redor dele.

O cara estava brincando?

Parecia que não, porque o resto da turma – com tantas pessoas, e todas vestidas do mesmo jeito, e eu tão tímida, não querendo encarar ninguém, nem pudera da ruma boa olhada em nenhum deles para avaliar a concorrência, por assim dizer – partiu à toda pela trilha de terra. Tive de me apressar para acompanhá-los.  
Mesmo assim não foi completamente desagradável. Era estranho estar no meio daquela selva – com árvores tão grossas a toda volta – e ainda assim conseguir ver os arranha-céus acima dos galhos mais altos.

E havia outras pessoas na trilha, além da minha turma. Havia turistas curtindo um passeio no parque com suas pochetes e máquinas fotográficas e grupos de crianças pequenas, indo com seus professores visitar o Museu de História Natural. E até mesmo cavaleiros vestindo culotes e capacetes pretos, trotando ao lado do pessoal que corria.

Na verdade era, de certa forma, legal.

Bem, a não ser pela parte de correr.

E, então, a voz de um cara disse atrás de mim:

— Ei.

Pensando que era mais alguém querendo que eu saísse da frente – mesmo eu estando no canto da pista, quase saindo dela – olhei para trás, chateada.

E tropecei numa raiz.

— Uau. – O corredor diminuiu a velocidade e se curvou. – Você está legal, prima Bells de Iowa?

Eu não havia caído. Pelo menos. Tinha tropeçado, mas não caído de cara, nem me machucado, pela primeira vez. Estiquei as costas e disse, esperando que ele não pudesse ver como meu coração estava disparado (e não era só por causa do exercício) ao mesmo tempo que tentava não dar um sorriso lardo demais:

— Oi, Edward.

Ele riu para mim. Como eu, Edward vestia camiseta branca. Mas, ao contrário de mim, seu short azulão não parecia curto demais. Parecia perfeito.

Mais do que perfeito. Parecia _fantástico_

— Não sabia que você estava nesta turma – franzi a sobrancelha. – _Por que_ você está nesta turma? Achei que era mais adiantado.

Edward deu de ombros.

— A Chapman exige três anos de educação física. Portanto, aqui estou.

— Ah – respondi com inteligência.

Alguns corredores vieram fazendo a curva a toda velocidade. Edward me segurou pelo braço e me puxou para fora do caminho, entrando no meio do mato baixo.

— Nossa – ele olhou os corredores, claramente chateado. – O que eles acham que isso é, os Jogos Olímpicos?

— Bem... – Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer. – Acho melhor a gente se juntar a eles, senão o presidente vai ficar desapontado com nossa falta de forma física.

Edward olhou o relógio. Não pude ver se era um Rolex, como o de todo mundo na Chapman. Mas parecia bem impressionante.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Não acredito que o presidente esteja preocupado com minha forma física. Vamos sair daqui.

Olhei de volta para a pista.

— Mas se a gente não terminar a corrida...

— Ah, vamos terminar – Edward ainda ria. – Vamos chegar bufando junto com os melhores. Só que conheço um atalho...

Olhei para a trilha de terra, depois de novo para Edward. Nunca na vida matei aula. Quero dizer, minha mãe é pastora.

Mas então meio que caí na real: mamãe não estava exatamente por perto.

Felizmente o nó no meu estômago – que estivera crescendo e encolhendo o dia inteiro, dependendo das circunstâncias – aparentemente havia adormecido nessa hora... mas eu não fazia idéia se era por causa da presença de Edward, ou apesar dela. Por isso, acabei concordando:

— Bem, está certo. Se você promete que a gente não vai se encrencar. Não quero confusão no meu primeiro dia.

Ele levantou três dedos.

— Palavra de escoteiro.

Sorri.

— Duvido que você tenha sido escoteiro. Aposto que nem existem escoteiros em Nova York.

— Bem, provavelmente existem, mas você está certa. Nunca fui.

Em vez de nos levar para as profundezas selvagens do parque, como eu havia temido, o atalho de Edward nos conduziu para uma calçada pavimentada que não estava exatamente apinhada, mas que tinha sorveteiros e turistas suficiente para me deixar à vontade. O melhor foi que Edward foi direto até um sorveteiro e se virou para me perguntar:

— Qual vai ser?

Parei para olhar as fotos na lateral do carrinho. Não reconheci quase nada. Até o sorvete em Nova York é diferente.

— Ih – falei olhando um enorme picolé vermelho, branco e azul. – O que é isso?

— Dois Jetstar Jumbo – Edward informou ao sorveteiro. Para mim, falou: – Também conhecidos como Foguetes. Não acredito que você nunca tomou um. O que vocês tomam lá em Iowa? Sorvete de batata?

Ofendida em nome do meu estado, respondi indignada.

— Isso acontece em Idaho. E existe um monte de sorvetes bons em Iowa. Como as casquinhas com calda de cereja.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Aposto que vocês não têm gelato.

— Claro que temos.

— E eu sei o que é uma casquinha com calda de cereja. Também sei que é nojento, e certamente não é algo que eu iria me gabar por ter ingerido. – O vendedor entregou os dois picolés a Edward que lhe passou uma nota de cinco dólares que tirou da meia de ginástica. E foi então que percebi que eu estava sem dinheiro.

— É por minha conta – disse Edward, quando falei isso. Depois me entregou um Jetstar Jumbo com um floreio elegante. – É o mínimo que posso fazer, considerando que você salvou minha vida. Se estivéssemos na Antigüidade, acho que eu lhe deveria servidão eterna, ou algo assim.

Senti que estava ficando tão vermelha quanto o topo superior do picolé na minha mão.

— Não salvei sua vida.

— É? – Edward achou divertido. – Como quiser, então. O que achou do Foguete?

O gosto era igual ao de qualquer outro picolé que eu já havia tomado, mas, para ser educada, falei:

— Muito bom.

— Eu te disse.

Na verdade, o picolé estava me refrescando um pouco. Fazia calor, para abril, e agora que havíamos saído da sombra das árvores, o sol batia forte. O tempo quente havia trazido os patinadores para a rua, além de sorveteiros e babás empurrando carrinhos de neném. Vi até algumas pessoas tomando banho de sol.

— Então – comentou Edward enquanto passeávamos. – Seu hematoma está melhor.

Pus a mão na testa, sem jeito. Edward só estava sendo gentil, claro. O hematoma, no mínimo, parecia pior do que nunca. Edward o tinha visto na véspera, quando ele e os pais foram à casa dos Cullens para ver como eu estava. Para meu vexame completo e absoluto, eles haviam trazido duas dúzias de rosas que me presentearam com agradecimentos pelo que achavam que eu tinha feito por Edward.

Tentei ser graciosa, como mamãe desejaria. Mas era difícil. Quero dizer, todo mundo – não somente Tanya – achava que eu tinha feito um negócio gigantesco, nobre, me jogando no caminho daquele ciclista descontrolado. Quando na verdade eu apenas havia sido a azarada de sempre. Durante todo o tempo em que

Edward e seus pais estiveram lá, eu só queria que um buraco se abrisse no piso de parque dos Cullens e me engolisse viva. Os pais de Edward eram super chiques, o pai era advogado do _show business_, a mãe, advogada tributária, e sem dúvida eram pessoas muito legais.

Mas eu teria preferido mil vezes que eles tivessem ficado em casa. Nem de longe sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, e fiquei tremendamente desconfortável sendo o foco de tanta atenção.

Era péssimo, na verdade, que tenha sido eu, e não Tanya, a estar lá quando o ciclista quase acertou Edward. Se Tanya, e não eu, tivesse salvado Edward, ela adoraria a agitação, as rosas, a preocupação. Em vez disso, ela fora obrigada a curtir tudo aquilo em segunda mão, encostada na parede com um joelho envolto na meio-arrastão, meio dobrado, e um minúsculo sorriso felino nos lábios, olhando enquanto eu respondia desconfortavelmente às tentativas educadas de conversa da parte dos pais de Edward.

Edward, por sua vez, ficou no sofá branco da sala íntima dos Gardiner com uma Coca aninhada nas mãos, contribuindo pouco, mas sorrindo um bocado. Mais tarde Tanya observou que Edward estivera olhando o tempo todo para o joelho dela. Porque, sabe como é, ele é tão doido por ela, ou sei lá o quê.

Tive uma impressão um tanto diferente – que Edward estivera olhando para _mim_. Porque toda vez que eu levantava os olhos o olhar dele parecia encontrar o meu.

Mas não falei isso com Tanya. E era bem provável que eu estivesse errada, e ele _estivesse_ mesmo olhando o joelho de Tanya.

Mesmo assim, todo mundo teve oportunidades suficientes de olhar meu hematoma, analisar o tamanho e a cor, e avaliar quanto tempo demoraria para sumir. Quase considerei a idéia de refazer as malas e voltar para Iowa (não que eu fosse realmente fazer isso, é claro).

Mas isso me fez sentir saudade da minha família, que aceita numa boa meus esbarrões absurdos com o destino (e coisas como mensageiros de bicicleta). Nem mesmo ler e responder os vários e-mails da minha melhor amiga, Angela, no laptop que tio Carlisle me emprestou mais tarde naquela noite, ajudou.

Mas, então, me lembrei de que ganhar de presente duas dúzias de rosas dos pais de um garoto por quem (posso muito bem admitir) eu estava meio caidinha – e que eu sabia que nunca gostaria de mim porque estava caidinho por uma bela _au pair_ alemã – era infinitamente melhor do que em geral acontecia na minha cidade.

Agora olhei para meu Jetstar Jumbo (desejando mais do que nunca que, há tantos meses, eu tivesse feito uma escolha bem diferente) e disse:

— Obrigada.

— O que ainda não deduzi – Edward continuou, enquanto passávamos por um laguinho onde pessoas (até alguns homens adultos) brincavam com pequenas miniaturas de barcos – é por que todo mundo na sua família chama você de Jinx.

Suspirei.

— Acho que é perfeitamente óbvio, depois do que aconteceu. Eu sou um imã de azar. Na verdade, desde que nasci, onde quer que eu esteja... bem, as coisas parecem sempre dar errado. – Contei sobre a tempestade que se formou no momento exato em que nasci, e as pessoas que tiveram de ser levadas de helicóptero para o hospital do outro condado porque toda a energia elétrica pifou.

— O médico que fez o parto brincou dizendo que deveriam me chamar de Jinx, e não de Bella – prossegui. – E todo mundo achou muito engraçado, por isso o apelido pegou. Infelizmente.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Bom, não é tão ruim. Meu pai tem uma cliente que nasceu com um monte de cuspe na boca, por isso todo mundo a chama de Bolhão. Poderia ser pior.

— Acho que sim.

Mas duvido que Bolhão tenha passado o resto da vida com saliva borbulhando na boca, ao passo que meu azar ainda não acabou, e já se passaram 16 anos.

O que me lembrou de uma coisa que eu queria perguntar a Edward, se eu esbarrasse com ele de novo.

— A minha prima Tanya – comecei hesitando. Porque, claro, mesmo sabendo o que Tanya sentia por _ele_, não sabia como Edward se sentia com relação a Tanya.

Lembrei-me de como ele tinha ficado surpreso quando Jasper falou de sua queda por Rose... e da queda de Tanya por ele.

— Siiiiim? – Ele esticou a palavra a ponto de ficar com várias sílabas.

— Ela usa... é... drogas... sempre? Quero dizer, tipo: é um problema? Ou só uma curtição? Não que eu vá dizer alguma coisa aos pais dela – acrescentei depressa. A outra coisa ruim de ser filha de pastora é que todo mundo presume automaticamente que você é dedo-duro. – Mas se for sério...

— É difícil ser filha de pastora – Edward jogou uma moeda, que ele havia encontrado, no laguinho perto do qual estávamos. – Não é?

_Uau_. Fiquei vermelha. Era como se ele estivesse lendo meu pensamento.

— É. Algumas vezes é – senti meu coração acelerar de novo. Fica fria, Bella. Ele está apaixonado por Rosalie, com quem você nunca poderia competir. Mesmo se quisesse. Mas não quer, porque ela é sua amiga.

— Foi o que pensei. Não conte a ninguém, vai destruir a minha reputação, mas _Seventh Heaven_ era meu seriado predileto quando eu era criança. – Ele piscou.

Ri. Eu gostava de como parecia que, quando eu estava com ele, o nó no estômago aparentava sumir.

— Na verdade não é assim – falei. – Pelo menos não é tão mau. Eu só... estou preocupada com ela.

— A maior parte do que sua prima Tanya diz e faz, ela diz e faz para ganhar atenção. Sua tia e seu tio são pessoas ocupadas, e Tanya gosta de um drama, caso você não tenha notado. Acho que ela acha que tem de ir aos extremos para ser notada. Tipo esse lance de ser bruxa.

A dor no meu estômago voltou, mais forte ainda. Uau. E eu que tinha pensado que ela sumia quando Edward estava perto.

— Ah – meu coração ficou descontrolado, em vez de acelerar. E não de um modo bom. – Você sabia disso?

— Fala sério! Acho que Tanya se certificou de que a escola toda soubesse. Ela e aquele _coven_. Uma vez elas chegaram a levar um caldeirão para a escola, para fazer uns feitiçozinhos no refeitório. Só que dispararam o alarme de incêndio. O diretor Baldwin ficou _puto_. Tanya tentou fazer um alarde, dizendo que ele estava impedindo que ela praticasse sua religião. Como se bruxaria fosse religião.

— Na verdade – falei, incomodada pelo jeito dele –, pode ser. Mas você não deveria misturar o que Tanya e as amigas dela estão fazendo, isso de brincar de ser bruxa, com bruxaria de verdade. As bruxas de verdade não fazem feitiços para atrair atenção, e sim porque isso lhes dá realização espiritual. E a bruxaria, se for bem-feita, tem mais a ver com agradecer à natureza, e demonstrar apreciação por ela, do que tentar dominá-la ou... ou fazer coisas aparecerem por magia.

— Não diga que você também é uma delas – o tom dele era de desaprovação.

— Não sou – garanti, depressa. – Mas um dos efeitos colaterais de ser filha de pastora é um interesse pelas práticas espirituais. _Todas_ as práticas espirituais. Posso lhe falar sobre xamanismo, também, se você quiser.

— Fica para a próxima. Acho que isso significa que vou ter de aceitar sua palavra no quesito espiritual. Mesmo assim, não posso deixar de pensar que sua prima não está nessa, por algum motivo tipo Nova Era, porque virou comedora de granola e coisa e tal, e sim porque é a nova moda no grupinho social dela.

— Acho que para Tanya a coisa é um pouco mais profunda do que isso – falei, pensando em como ela havia ficado com raiva de mim durante a conversa sobre nossa ancestral, Branwen, na primeira noite que passei em Nova York. – Mas fico aliviada porque você acha que ela não tem problemas. Quero dizer, com

drogas.

— Com toda a sinceridade, acho que Tanya é inteligente demais para perder o controle desse jeito. Acho que muito do que você viu no caramanchão naquele dia foi só... bem, para se mostrar.

Para ele. Edward não disse, mas para quem mais Tanya estaria se mostrando?

A questão era: ele sabia?

Achei que poderia ser melhor mudar de assunto, porque a última coisa que eu queria era ser acusada por Tanya de falar dela pelas costas – e esse tipo de coisa costuma voltar para as pessoas –, por isso, perguntei:

— Então, onde você esteve durante o intercâmbio?

As descrições de Edward sobre as paisagens e os sons de Florença, na Itália, nos levaram até a esquina da Quinta Avenida com a rua Oitenta e Nove, onde o professor Winthrop, de educação física, estava esperando com seu cronômetro. Jogamos os picolés longe – eu só havia conseguido chegar à parte branca do meu Foguete, e nem tinha provado a azul – e fiz alguns alongamentos para preparar nossa grande chegada. Então, agachados atrás de alguns arbustos, esperamos até que um bando de corredores com shorts azulões viessem na nossa direção. Então corremos para nos juntar a eles...

... e partimos na direção do professor Winthrop e o cronômetro, ofegando tanto quanto se tivéssemos corrido quinze quilômetros, e não apenas uma fração minúscula de um.

— Excelente, Masen – o professor jogou uma toalha na direção de Edward. – Você cortou um minuto inteiro do tempo que fez no segundo ano.

Não consegui mais conter um ataque de riso, em especial quando Edward disse em tom sombrio, pendurando a toalha no pescoço:

— Obrigado, professor. Andei treinando um bocado.

Mais tarde, enquanto voltávamos para a escola, Edward me encontrou no grupo de garotas que tentava ir para o vestiário feminino para trocar de roupa, e perguntou:

— Ei, Bella, já experimentou souvlaki?

— Não. – Senti que eu estava ficando vermelha porque, claro, as outras garotas se viraram para ver com quem ele estava falando.

— Ah, cara – Edward sorriu, misterioso. – Amanhã vamos experimentar o souvlaki. Prepare-se para curtir. – E, sem dizer mais nada, ele se enfiou no vestiário

masculino.

Uau. Então Edward estava planejando me levar para um souvlaki amanhã durante o tempo de aula.

O que era uma espécie de encontro.

Bom, certo, talvez não, porque provavelmente ele só estava fazendo isso para compensar aquele negócio de eu ter salvado sua vida.

Mas mesmo assim.

Só quando eu havia tomado banho e ia para a próxima aula entorpecida como num sonho foi que me lembrei de que Edward não era exatamente um homem livre.

Quero dizer, se os boatos fossem verdade, ele estava apaixonado por Rosalie...

... e minha prima estava loucamente apaixonada por ele.

Louca o bastante para fazer um boneco dele e cravar alfinetes.

O que significava que, se eu fizesse alguma coisa para desagradá-la – topo ir para um souvlaki com o cara de quem ela gostava – nada iria impedi-la de fazer a

mesma coisa comigo.

E eu tinha certeza de que não seria meus pensamentos que ela estaria furando.

No entanto, lembrando o modo como os olhos verdes de Edward haviam rido para os meus na linha de chegada da educação física naquele dia, descobri que nem me importava. Não me importava se Tanya o amava. E não me importava se ele, por sua vez, amava Rosalie.

Para ver como eu tinha ido longe.

Seria de imaginar, dada minha experiência de vida, que eu reconheceria os sinais de alerta.

Mas isso só serve para mostrar como minha sorte é um horror.

_Continua... _

* * *

**n/a aeaeaeaea *-* como prometido , tive 5 reviews, CAP NO DIA SEGUINTE O/ AHAHAHA agora voces já sabem 6 ou mais, capitulo amanhã ! **

**como eu disse, tem bastante ed nesse cap, no proximo acho que tbm, por daqui a pouco tem temporada de edward ! Bom espero que tenham gostado, mais uma vez ... FELIZ CARNAVAL amadas *-* peguem geral por mim ! - not **

**Bela: **Que bom que gostou :) Já continuei ... Beijos :*

**: **Hmm, mistério isso ! HEHEHE bom ai está o primeiro dia, cheio de ED *-* AHAHAAH como prometido, Beijão :*

**Ynna: **Ah querida que bom, amei tudo o que voce falou, saiba que não é a única querendo morte ao boneco do ed :O AHAHAH Beijão :*

**K steiner: **Pois é ! HAHAH eu ri o/ Beijão :*

**Rittinha: **Ah eu tbm amo demais as duas, são perfeitas *-* ! Bom como eu já disse na review da ynna, voces são um time querendo dar um fim no boneco do ed HAHAHAHA Beijão:*

**Bom é isso, já sabem , cap amanhã com 6+ reviews ;D Obrigada pelos comentários lindas ! **

**Beijãao *-* **


	8. Chapter 8

História de Meg Cabot | Personagens de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

**F**oi quando eu estava derramando a areia usada de Mouche num saco de lixo que vi.

Tarefas. Elas eram importantíssimas no lar dos Cullens. Não porque houvesse tantas. Era porque havia tão poucas. Graças a Rosalie, a _au pair_, Marta, a empregada, e Jorge, o jardineiro, não restava muita coisa para a gente fazer na casa.

Mas tia Esme e tio Carlisle acreditavam, tanto quanto meus pais, que os filhos precisavam aprender a ter responsabilidades, de modo que alguns dias depois da minha chegada – assim que o hematoma teve chance de sumir – houve alguma discussão sobre qual seria a minha "tarefa".

— Ela não pode ficar com o meu trabalho – havia declarado Seth. Estávamos comento o filé-mignon que Rosalie havia prometido fazer na noite da minha chegada... só que com algumas noites de atraso. – Sou encarregado de esvaziar a lavadora de pratos quando Maria não está aqui e de alimentar os koi. E _gosto_ dos meus trabalhos.

— Ela pode ficar com os meus trabalhos – murmurou Tanya. Justo naquela manhã ela havia decidido que era vegetariana e tinha obrigado Rosalie a lhe preparar tofu em vez do filé-mignon. E me pareceu que estava se arrependendo da decisão, se o modo como olhava para o meu bife indicava alguma coisa. – Encher a lavadora de pratos e de cuidar da caixa de areia da gata. Não sei por que _eu_ tenho de limpara a caixa da gata todo dia.

Tia Esme olhou sombria para Tanya.

— Porque foi você que quis a gata. Você disse que assumiria toda a responsabilidade por ela.

Tanya revirou os olhos.

— Aquela gata é o animal mais ingrato que eu já vi. Ela dorme com _Nessie_ toda noite, mesmo que seja _eu_ quem lhe dê comida e limpe a caixa.

Nessie, que estava comendo seu filé-mignon estilo hambúrguer, entre duas fatias de pão branco e encharcado de ketchup, rebateu indignada:

— Talvez se você não gritasse com Mouche o tempo todo porque solta pêlos em suas roupas pretas ela quisesse dormir mais com você.

Tanya revirou os olhos de novo:

— Só dêem a Jinx a tarefa da caixa da gata.

Tia Esme não aprovou o novo arranjo – eu ficar com o serviço de Tanya, de monitorar a caixa de areia de Mouche –, mas foi o que aconteceu. Também me ofereci para ficar com Seth e Nessie na tarde em que o horário de aulas de Petra não lhe permitia voltar à cidade a tempo, uma tarefa formalmente realizada por Marta... Acho que porque ninguém tinha conseguido obrigar Tanya a fazer isso. Nem mesmo seus pais.

Mas, afinal, não me incomodei, exatamente. Gostava mesmo dos meus primos mais novos, porque me lembravam dos meus irmãos menores, de quem eu sentia muito mais falta do que havia imaginado – a aspirante a modelo Courtney, de 13 anos; o fanático por beisebol Jeremy, de 10; Sarabeth de 7 anos, obcecada pelas Bratz; e especialmente Henry, de 4 anos, o bebê da família.

Ter tarefas a realizar, como as que eu havia deixado para trás, fez com que eu me sentisse menos solitária e mais fazendo parte da família Gardiner, o que, por sua vez, fazia com que eu sentisse menos falta da minha.

Mesmo assim, quando o dia da semanada chegou e tia Esme me deu uma nota de cinqüenta dólares nova em folha, eu soube que não estava mais em Iowa.  
Olhando para o dinheiro, perguntei:

— Para quê é isso? – pensando que ela devia querer o troco.

— Sua semanada. – Tia Esme entregou uma nota idêntica a Tan. Seth e Nessie, cujas necessidades financeiras aparentemente eram menos dramáticas,

receberam uma nota de vinte e uma de dez, respectivamente.

— Mas... – Olhei para a nota. Cinqüenta dólares? Em troca de limpar a caixa de areia de Mouche e pegar as crianças na escola uma vez por semana? – Não

posso aceitar isso. A senhora já paga a escola, deixa eu ficar aqui e tudo o mais...

Eu suspeitava de que os Cullens tinham feito mais do que isso, até. Não podia ter certeza, mas achava, pelas coisas que ouvi na escola, que não era qualquer

um que era aceito na Chapman. Havia uma lista de espera, e pelo jeito eu havia pulado à frente, devido a uma "doação" que os Cullens haviam feito em meu nome. Não sei se meus pais sabiam disso, mas certamente eu sabia, o que me deixou mais consciente do que nunca do quanto eu devia aos Gardiner. Em especial porque eu havia trazido junto o motivo para minha necessidade da transferência para a Chapman.

Eu _não_ merecia nem mais um _centavo_ do dinheiro deles.

Mas parecia que eles achavam o contrário.

— Honestamente, Bella – disse tia Esme –, eu lhe devo pelo menos isso só por cuidar do Seth e da Nessie toda quarta-feira. Qualquer babá em Manhattan

cobraria muito mais.

— É, mas... – tipo, eu vinha cuidando dos meus irmãos, de graça, durante a vida inteira. – Verdade, acho que não...

— Meu Deus, Jinx. – Tanya balançou a cabeça, incrédula. – Você pirou? Pega logo o dinheiro.

— Concordo – disse tia Esme. – Pegue o dinheiro, Bella. Tenho certeza de que neste fim de semana você vai querer ir ao cinema ou alguma coisa com seus

novos amigos da escola. Aproveite. Você merece.

Não observei exatamente que não tinha novos amigos da escola. Ah, havia o pessoal da orquestra, que gostava de mim, depois que eles superaram o fato de uma estranha ganhar o posto de segundo violino logo no primeiro dia. Se você consegue tocar um instrumento, sempre vai se dar bem com o pessoal da orquestra.

E havia Alice, com quem eu me sentava na hora do almoço. Mas na verdade, ela era amiga de Tanya – ainda que não participasse do lance _coven_ de Tanya, Lauren e Jéssica, e só parecia estar ali, na verdade, porque era onde seu namorado, Jasper, se sentava com James. Tanya também me deixava sentar junto, mas nunca sem dar a impressão de que, ao permitir isso, estava me concedendo um favor gigantesco. Eu sabia que ela preferiria que eu me sentasse com o pessoal da orquestra. _Eu_ também preferiria me sentar com eles.

Mas não conseguia pensar num modo de fazer isso sem provocar um comentário sarcástico de Tanya. Porque, mesmo sabendo que ela não me queria ali, tinha certeza de que ela gostaria ainda menos se eu a abandonasse. Ela não havia sido exatamente a Sra. Amigável desde a conversa sobre Branwen.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sentindo que não era justo, arranjei um uso para meu súbito ganho financeiro no primeiro dia em que troquei a areia da caixa de Mouche.  
Os Cullens gostavam daquele tipo de areia que formava bolos, que é fácil limpar, já que só é preciso raspar com uma pazinha com ranhuras.

Mas ou a areia era de qualidade inferior ou Tanya não a trocava há muito tempo, porque, não importando o quanto eu raspasse, ainda fedia... muito. O odor de amônia da urina de gato literalmente enchia a lavanderia onde ficava a caixa de areia. Senti pena de Marta, que tinha de lavar roupa ali.

Assim, achei um saco de areia de gato fechado e decidi dar a Mouche um suprimento novo, depois de jogar fora o velho.

A princípio não entendi o que via. Achei que tinha de ser um acidente. Depois vi a fita adesiva e percebi que não havia sido acidental. Larguei a caixa vazia como se ela tivesse pegando fogo.

Porque, mesmo eu tendo jogado fora toda a areia velha, a caixa não estava vazia. Não completamente. Presa com fita adesiva no fundo, previamente escondida sob vários centímetros de areia de gato velha e fedorenta, havia uma foto. Uma foto que, apesar de arranhada e consideravelmente desbotada, eu podia ver

que era de Rosalie.

Não pude acreditar. Realmente não pude acreditar. Porque eu sabia quem tinha posto a foto ali.

Também sabia por quê.

Só não podia acreditar que alguém – _qualquer pessoa_ – seria tão má.

Talvez, pensei, enquanto descolava cuidadosamente a foto do fundo da caixa, Tanya não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ela _não podia_ saber. _Ninguém_ que soubesse o que algo assim poderia fazer a alguém iria ao menos tentar... nem mesmo contra o pior inimigo...

Ah, certo. Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Tanya sabia _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo.

Motivo pelo qual eu sabia que não tinha opção além de tentar impedi-la... fosse como fosse.

Mesmo que isso significasse quebrar minha promessa.

E, tudo bem, tinha sido só uma promessa a mim mesma.

Mas algumas vezes essas são as mais difíceis de quebrar.

Descobri na Internet o que eu precisava... uma loja – uma _loja_ de verdade – que vendia o que eu estava procurando. Em Hancock, uma loja assim certamente seria fechada por cidadãos ultrajados.

Mas em Nova York aparentemente isso não era motivo de preocupação.

A loja, que ficava no East Village, fechava às sete. Eu tinha duas horas para pensar em como chegaria lá.

O metrô era a escolha mais lógica, mas como eu nunca havia andando de metrô em Nova York, a idéia de fazer isso me encheu de terror.

O problema era: o que poderia acontecer se eu _não_ fizesse a viagem me enchia mais ainda de terror... só que por motivos diferentes.

Assim pesquei um mapa do metrô numa gaveta da cozinha, onde eu sabia que tia Esme guardava esse tipo de coisa, e saí de casa, estudando o mapa cuidadosamente enquanto andava.

Tinha dado aproximadamente três passos quando alguém estendeu a mão e amassou o mapa na minha frente. Com o coração martelando, levantei os olhos...

... e quase tropecei quando vi que era Edward Masen.

— Não ande pelas ruas de Nova York com a cabeça enfiada num mapa do metrô. As pessoas vão saber que você é de fora da cidade, e vão tentar se aproveitar.

Depois de ter passado todas as aulas de educação física daquela semana matando o Desafio Presidencial com ele, explorando as iguarias do que Edward chama de Cafés Guarda-Sol do Central Park, inclusive o delicioso – e misterioso – souvlaki, senti-me confortável o bastante para perguntar.

— Preciso ir ao East Village. Sabe que metrô devo pegar?

Edward, que havia tirado a mochila do ombro e obviamente estava acabando de chegar de algum lugar, mesmo assim pendurou-a de novo.

— Vamos.

Certo, ESSA não era uma resposta que eu tivesse previsto.

— Não – quase gritei, desnorteada. Porque ele era a última pessoa que eu queria que soubesse onde eu estava indo. Não porque ainda estivesse caída por ele... o que eu estava, claro, mesmo sabendo que isso era completamente inútil. Na verdade, no dia anterior eu tinha conseguido que Edward admitisse que estava apaixonado por Rosalie. A conversa – que havia acontecido na cozinha dos Cullens depois das aulas, onde eu o encontrei se recuperando de um jogo de bola

com Seth na frente da casa – tinha sido assim:

**Eu** (juntando toda a coragem, depois de Rosalie ter finalmente saído da cozinha com Seth, para supervisionar a lavagem de suas mãos excepcionalmente sujas antes de deixar que ele provasse os biscoitos que ela havia acabado de fazer): – Então, é verdade que você é apaixonado por Rosalie?

**Edward** (engasgando com um biscoito): – Por que você acha isso?

**Eu**: – Porque Jasper disse, no dia em que conheci vocês, que esse é o único motivo para você vir aqui.

**Edward**: – E, como sabemos, Jasper é uma autoridade consumada em todas as coisas, tendo uma percepção extremamente aguçada que não é de modo algum

comprometida por substâncias que alteram a mente.

**Eu** (com o coração batendo rápido): – Quer dizer que o Jasper está errado? Você nunca gostou de Rosalie?

**Edward**: – Devo admitir que houve um tempo em que achei Rosalie bem interessante.

**Eu** (nem um pouco com ciúme, porque Rosalie realmente _é_ interessante, além de gentil e uma cozinheira fantástica): – Mas ela tem namorado.

**Edward**: – Eu sei. Conheci o cara. Emmet. É um cara bem legal.

**Eu**: – Mas você continua vindo aqui.

**Edward** (levanta-se): – O fato de eu vir aqui incomoda você? Porque posso ir embora.

**Eu** (em pânico): – Não! Só que... você sabe. Fico pensando por que você ainda vem aqui. Se sabe que ela tem namorado.

**Edward** (estendendo um biscoito): – A quantidade de coisas boas preparadas aqui não é desculpa suficiente?

**Eu**: – Admita. Você ainda acha que tem chance com ela.

**Edward**: – Há alguém nesta casa com quem você acha que eu teria mais chance?

**Eu** (pensando em Tanya, com quem ele definitivamente tem mais chance, mas de quem ele definitivamente deveria ficar longe, considerando aquele boneco): – Acho que não.

**Edward** (parecendo achar divertido): – Bom, então...

O negócio é que nem me importo se ele ama Rosalie. Porque, para começar, isso nos dá bastante assunto – não que a gente tenha carência nesse quesito, pois parecemos ter a mesma opinião sobre um monte de coisas, como política, comida, música (se bem que Edward não era muito familiarizado com música clássica), um ódio contra qualquer tipo de esporte organizado e contra o jeito deplorável com que a qualidade do seriado _Seventh Heaven_ havia caído depois que Jessica Biel deixou de ser parte do elenco em tempo integral.

Mas nas raras ocasiões em que há uma calmaria na conversa, eu sempre podia mencionar algo relacionado a Rosalie – como, por exemplo, sugerir que Edward fizesse aulas de alemão para surpreendê-la perguntando como ela estava, em sua língua nativa, ou algo assim. Pessoalmente acho que ele realmente apreciou minha ajuda na tentativa de conquistá-la.

E eu, por minha vez, realmente apreciava o fato de que não precisava me preocupar com a aparência nem como agia perto dele. Não importava que meu short da escola CHapman fosse tão medonho, ou que eu entrasse no caminho dos patinadores quase diariamente e que ele precisasse me puxar para a segurança. Porque ele não estava interessado em mim nesse sentido. Éramos só amigos. Quando eu estava com Edward, podia esquecer todas as coisas horríveis das quais vivia fugindo, e simplesmente relaxar. Meu estômago nem doía quando eu estava com ele... bem, a não ser que por acaso eu pegasse a mente vagueando e imaginasse o que poderia acontecer se de algum modo Rosalie desaparecesse de cena, e Edward – milagre dos milagres – _por acaso_ pensasse em mim como algo mais do que uma amiga.

Era então que meu estômago embolava. Porque, claro, ele havia deixado evidente como se sentia com relação a bruxas e bruxaria, e havia...

Bem. O meu passado.

E havia Tanya.

Mas eu tentava falar dela o mínimo possível. Ainda não sabia se Edward sabia o quanto ela gostava dele – ou se, deixando de lado o negócio de bruxa, se ele poderia gostar dela também. Na verdade eu não sabia como qualquer cara _não ficaria_ lisonjeado ao saber que uma garota linda como Tanya gostava dele.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sendo verdade que Edward e eu éramos amigos, não éramos amigos a ponto de discutir a paixão de Tanya por ele – e _definitivamente_ não éramos amigos a ponto de eu deixar que ele soubesse aonde eu ia naquele dia.

— Não, não precisa ir comigo – falei rapidamente. – Pode só me informar como eu chego à rua Nove entre a Segunda Avenida e a Primeira?

Mas ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

— Na-nã-não. Você não vai até lá sozinha. As pessoas chamam você de Jinx por algum motivo, não é? Só Deus sabe que tipo de desastre poderia acontecer.

— Mas...

— Se acha que vou deixar você ir ao East Village sozinha, pirou de vez. – Ele segurou meu braço e me girou. – Para começar, ainda lhe devo servidão eterna por ter salvado minha vida, lembra? E, além disso, a estação de metrô fica daquele lado, idiota. Vamos.

Não há nada de romântico em ser chamada de idiota. Fala sério! Especialmente porque eu sabia que de jeito nenhum Edward iria se interessar por uma violinista ruiva, filha de pastora, quando houvesse a mais remota chance de ele ter Rosalie, a lindíssima estudante de fisioterapia.

Então por que me senti tão ridiculamente feliz por todo o caminho? Tinha esquecido toda a minha raiva de Tanya – e o nojo de mim mesma por quebrar a promessa, como sabia que ia fazer. Mal notei as hordas da hora do _rush_ em que nos enfiamos enquanto entrávamos no trem, e não prestei a mínima atenção aos homens que pediam dinheiro no vagão nem às placas dizendo para os passageiros ter cuidado com as carteiras, nem aos policiais nas plataformas com seus cães farejadores de bombas... coisas que poderiam ter me aterrorizado – se não estivesse com Edward.

Ah, vamos encarar os fatos. Claro, ele gostava de outra garota. Mas eu estava entregue de qualquer modo. Ele havia me ganhado com aquele _Gosto de focas_.

Mas quando finalmente chegamos a rua Nove Leste entre a Segunda Avenida e a Primeira, percebi que Edward _ia_ realmente me achar idiota – ou pelo menos seriamente perturbada – quando visse o tipo de loja para onde eu ia.

Diminuí o passo enquanto chegávamos perto. Pude ver a placa, cortada na forma de uma lua crescente, pendurada em cima de um toldo preto. ENCANTOS, estava escrito. O que eu diria quando ele perguntasse – como faria sem dúvida – por que eu iria a uma loja especializada em... bem... material de bruxaria?

Edward estava me falando de um documentário que tinha visto na véspera, sobre uma equipe de cirurgiões plásticos que vão a países do Terceiro Mundo fazer cirurgia corretiva gratuita em crianças com palatos fendidos e coisas assim. Edward adora documentários. Quer estudar cinema quando entrar na Universidade de Nova York e fazer documentários sobre a vida animal do ártico, tipo focas, e sobre como estamos destruindo o _habitat_ deles. Até havia me levado para ver suas focas – a dos zoológico do Central Park. Ele sabe o nome de todas e é capaz de identificar cada uma delas.

Escutei seu resumo do documentário com apenas meio ouvido. Estava tentando dizer a mim mesma que Edward não iria se importar com a loja aonde eu ia. Verdade, eu estava exagerando a coisa demais. Éramos amigos. Amigos não se importam com o tipo de livro que os amigos lêem, não é?

Mas, assim como eu suspeitava que fosse acontecer, Edward ficou mudo quando parei na frente da loja. Não ajudou nem um pouco o fato de haver cristais e cartas de tarô na vitrine, arrumados num monte de veludo preto. Nem ajudou o fato de que, enquanto estávamos ali parados, a porta se abriu e duas mulheres totalmente vestidas de preto, com o cabelo tingido como o de Tanya, saíram carregando sacos de papel e batendo papo animadas.

— Era _aqui_ que você queria vir? – perguntou Edward, com as sobrancelhas escuras levantadas. De modo desaprovador, como eu havia suspeitado.

— Eu... – Eu havia passado a maior parte da caminhada pela rua Nove inventando uma história que esperava ser convincente. – Tenho de comprar uma coisa para minha irmã menor...

— Courtney? – perguntou ele. – Ou Sarabeth?

— Courtney – respondi, tentando ignorar o jorro de prazer por ele se lembrar do nome da minha irmã. O nome das minhas duas irmãs! Eu só havia lhe contado

um milhão de histórias sobre elas. Não podia acreditar que ele tivesse escutado. – O aniversário dela está chegando, e achei que ela gostaria disso, além do mais acho que não dá para achar um livro desses em Iowa.

Espera. Isso pareceu tão débil para ele quanto para mim?

Mas tudo que Edward disse, em voz divertida, foi:

— Já ouviu falar da livraria Barnes and Noble? Fica só a dois quarteirões de onde a gente mora. A gente não precisaria vir até aqui, você sabe.

— Abençoados sejam – disse a mulher bonita, de cabelos escuros, que estava atrás do balcão, quando entramos.

— Ah – respondi, ficando vermelha. Por causa do que Edward devia estar pensando, que ela era tipo Nova Era, comedora de granola. – Obrigada.

Passei rapidamente pelo balcão, indo às cegas para o fundo, onde tinha visto algumas prateleiras de livros. Mesmo assim não pude deixar de ver que a loja era atulhada de ervas e velas, amuletos e calendários lunares. Havia uma gata preta numa prateleira, com o rabo estremecendo lentamente enquanto me olhava chegando. No pescoço tinha um colar de turquesas com um pentagrama pendurado onde, num gato normal, que não pertencesse a bruxa, haveria um guizo.  
Estendi a mão para o livro que eu estava procurando – não um dos grandes, com capa brilhante, cheios de fotos e capítulos chamados "Feitiços de amor", do tipo que Tanya e suas amigas poderiam ter escolhido, e sim uma pequena brochura sem ilustrações, que _não_ poderia ser encontrada em qualquer cadeia de livrarias – e dei uma olhada nas últimas páginas, procurando o índice remissivo. Enquanto isso, Edward estava andando por ali, pegando coisas e examinando com curiosidade. Quando chegou à gata, parou e coçou embaixo do queixo dela. A gata começou a ronronar, tão alto que pude ouvir do outro lado da loja.

Então ele gostava de gatos, também. _Au pairs_, _Seventh Heaven_, focas, crianças... e gatos. Será que esse cara poderia ser ainda mais fofo?

Um sino tocou e duas garotas entraram na loja. Duas garotas usando uniforme da escola Chapman. Duas garotas que, infelizmente, reconheci.

O nó no meu estômago, que me visitava cada vez menos ultimamente, subitamente marcou presença.

A vendedora bonita atrás do balcão falou:

— Abençoadas sejam – disse para as duas novas freguesas.

— Abençoada seja – Lauren e Jéssica responderam de volta para ela. Jéssica dava risinhos o tempo todo.

— Quantos anos Courtney vai fazer, afinal? – perguntou Edward, aparecendo de trás de um mostruário de ervas. – Doze?

Dei um pulo e disse automaticamente.

— Catorze.

Tinha parado de examinar o índice remissivo do livro. Havia encontrado o que procurava.

Mas como iria comprá-lo sem que Lauren e Jéssica notassem e informassem a Tanya que tinham me visto na Encantos? Tanya nunca acreditaria que eu tivesse

entrado por acaso naquela loja.

Ou... acreditaria?

— Ah, meu Deus – gritou Jéssica quando saí deliberadamente de trás do mostruário de ervas, bem no seu caminho. – Jinx? É você?

— Ah – respondi fingindo que estava notando as duas pela primeira vez. – Oi, pessoal.

— Olha, Lauren – disse Jéssica. – É a Jinx!

Lauren, sempre a mais séria das duas, não pareceu exatamente empolgada ao me ver. Na verdade, seus olhos muito maquiados se estreitaram.

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – o olhar de Lauren saltou para alguma coisa (ou alguém) atrás de mim, e suas pálpebras dela se estreitaram ainda mais. –

Com _ele_?

— Ah, oi – cumprimentou Edward, enquanto dava as costas para o mostruário de calendários que estivera olhando.

— Oi – respondeu Jéssica. Ao contrário de Lauren, ela não pareceu achar suspeito o fato de estar trombando em Edward e eu numa loja de material de bruxaria

a aproximadamente sessenta quarteirões de onde nós morávamos. – Tan está aqui também? Achei que ela disse que tinha de ir ao dentista, ou algo assim, esta

tarde...

— É – falei, empurrando com nervosismo o cabelo para trás das orelhas. – É, não. Tanya não veio. Somos só nós. Viemos porque preciso comprar um presente.

Um presente de aniversário. Para minha irmã mais nova.

— Maneiro – disse Jéssica. Seu olhar pousou no livro que estava nas minhas mãos e ela franziu o nariz. – Mas por que vai dar essa coisa _velha_ a ela? Este livro aqui é muito melhor. – Ela pegou o grande e brilhante. – Olha. Tem um monte de ilustrações.

— Ela pediu este – menti. – Não sei. Ela é meio esquisita.

— Está dizendo que bruxas são esquisitas? – perguntou Lauren com sua voz grave.

— Não! – exclamei. – Nossa, não. Só a minha irmã.

— _Eu_ acho que elas são esquisitas – comentou Edward, alegre.

Jéssica deu-lhe um soco de brincadeira no peito.

— É melhor ter cuidado. Ou eu jogo um feitiço em você.

— Você não sabe, Jéssica, mas talvez alguém já tenha jogado – disse Lauren. Mas não parecia estar se referindo a Tanya, pois estava olhando diretamente

para mim.

— Não faço a mínima idéia – falei na voz mais agradável que consegui. – Bom, encontrei o que eu precisava. Podemos ir, Edward?

— Agora mesmo – ele respondeu.

— Bem, a gente se vê – falei a Jéssica e Lauren.

E fui para o caixa.

— Ah, ei – gritou Jéssica. – Nós vamos tomar um pouco de chá espumante, lá em Chinatown, quando sairmos. Querem ir?

— Não posso – pus o livro no balcão. A vendedora bonita pegou-o com um sorriso. – Prometi aos pais de Tanie que chegaria a tempo para o jantar.

— Tanie – ecoou Jéssica com uma gargalhada. – Não deixe ela ouvir você chamando-a assim. Ela mata você.

— Ela pode matá-la de qualquer modo – murmurou Lauren, mas alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

— O que foi? – Jéssica parecia confusa. – O que você disse, Laur ?

— Eu? – Lauren fungou. – Não falei nada.

Edward que havia me acompanhado, inclinou-se fingindo que estava admirando uns colares na vitrine embaixo do balcão.

— O que ela está falando? – sussurrou ele.

— Nada – respondi depressa. – É só... coisa de mulher.

— Legal – disse Edward e levantou-se. – Que tal eu encontrar você lá fora?

— Pode ser melhor.

Edward assentiu e saiu da loja, com os sinos sobre a porta tilintando em seguida.

— São dez dólares – informou a mulher atrás do balcão.

Entreguei-lhe minha nota de cinqüenta novinha em folha.

— Aposto que Tanya vai ficar realmente interessada em saber que você veio aqui com o cara dela – disse Lauren, com a voz dura.

— O quê? – Jéssica ainda estava confusa. – Lauren? O que você está falando?

— Meu Deus, Jéssica. – Lauren lançou um olhar irritado na direção da amiga. – Você não vê o que ela está tentando fazer? Está tentando roubar o Edward

debaixo do nariz de Tanya!

— Edward não é o namorado de Tanya – falei bruscamente, tanto para minha surpresa quanto para a de qualquer pessoa. A vendedora parou de contar meu troco, me olhando perplexa.

— O que quero dizer – falei num tom mais suave –, é que Edward não gosta de Tanya nem de mim. Ele gosta de Rosalie, certo? Edward e eu somos apenas amigos.

— Até parece – era óbvio que Lauren não tinha acreditado em mim. Jéssica, para atrás dela, apenas continuou parecendo confusa.

— Somos só amigos – repeti, pegando o troco com a vendedora. Esperava que Lauren não visse que minhas mãos tremiam. – Pode perguntar a ele, se quiser.

— Acho que vou perguntar a Tanya – disse Lauren. – Acho que é o que vou fazer.

— Ótimo – rebati. – Faça isso.

Peguei a sacola que a vendedora estava me estendendo, agradeci, dei as costas ao balcão e fui para a porta.

E derrubei um mostruário de velas.

— Meu Deus – ouvi Jéssica soltar um risinho, enquanto eu me curvava para pegar o máximo de velas possível antes que rolassem pelo chão. – Você costuma andar muito?

— Deixe que eu faça isso, querida – a vendedora saiu de trás do balcão.

— Sinto muito – estendi uma braçada de velas para ela. – Sou desajeitada demais.

— Bobagem – respondeu a vendedora com gentileza. – Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Ande, ponha isso aqui. – Ela me ajudou a colocar as velas no balcão. – Pronto. Não foi nada. Ah, e leve isso. Você quase esqueceu.

Ela pegou no bolso da saia uma coisa enrolada num quadrado de papel de seda e estendeu para mim.

— O que...? – Estendi a mão automaticamente e peguei o quadrado de papel. A coisa dentro fez um leve barulho chacoalhado.

— Só uma coisa que acho que você vai precisar em breve – o olhar dela foi na direção de Lauren e Jéssica. – Para dar sorte. Bênçãos para você, irmã.

Agora meu embaraço era completo. Enfiei o objeto embrulhado em papel de seda na sacola junto com o livro, murmurei "Obrigada" e disparei para fora da loja...

... e continuei pela rua como se estivesse sendo perseguida.

— Ei – gritou Edward, correndo atrás de mim. – Devagar, certo? O Desafio Físico Presidencial acabou, lembra?

— Desculpe – falei, tendo o cuidado de não olhar para ele. – Ah, meu Deus. Estou tão sem graça!

— Por quê? – Ele acertou o passo comigo.

Como ele podia não saber? Ele não tinha...

Ah, certo. Ele não estava lá. Graças a Deus. _Graças a Deus_.

— Nada – respondi, sentindo-me quase rindo de alívio. – Depois que você saiu eu... eu trombei num mostruário de velas e derrubei tudo.

— Só isso? Achei que você estava falando da coisa com as amigas de Tanya, de elas pensarem que a gente anda saindo junto.

Congelei. E olhei para ele. Devagar.

Seus olhos verdes estavam rindo para mim.

— O que foi? Acha que não sei da paixonite de Tanya por mim?

O balão no meu estômago inchou até o tamanho de uma melancia.

— Você não pode falar nada disso com ela – soltei num jorro. – Não pode dizer que sabe. E é mais do que uma paixonite, Edward. Ela ama você, é sério.

— Me ama, é? Parece que ela quer ser mais do que amiga... com benefícios.

Ele estava rindo. Não dava para acreditar que ele estava rindo.

— Edward. Você não entende. Ela não está brincando. Ela...

Quase contei. Sobre o boneco. Não sei exatamente o que me impediu. Só que senti que Tanya merecia ficar com um pouco de dignidade, apesar do comportamento idiota.

— Ela poderia tornar a vida realmente desconfortável para mim – falei em vez disso. – Se ela achasse... bem, que você e eu...

Edward parou de rir. A próxima coisa que percebi foram as mãos dele nos meus ombros.

— Ei – ele me deu uma pequena sacudida. – Anime-se, prima Bells. Eu só estava brincando. A última coisa que eu iria querer no mundo seria tornar a vida mais difícil para você. Sei que é duro ser filha de uma pastora. Deve ser mias difícil ainda começar numa escola nova e morar com uma nova família além do... bem...  
Ele não disse a palavra _perseguidor_ em voz alta. Não precisava. Nós dois sabíamos do que ele estava falando, ainda que nenhum de nós tivesse jamais mencionado isso desde aquela primeira vez em que Tanya abriu o bico de modo tão casual, no dia da minha chegada.

— Além disso – Zach tirou as mãos de mim. – O que importa? Considerando por quem eu devo estar apaixonado, lembra?

Estranhamente, essa lembrança, em vez de cravar uma estaca de ciúme no meu coração, me animou... um pouquinho.

— Isso mesmo. Quero dizer, é totalmente ridículo essas garotas acharem que a gente está namorando, quando seu coração pertence a outra.

— E não a qualquer outra. Mas o melhor pedaço de mulher do planeta.

— É. Se elas disserem a Tanya que nos viram, vou lembrar a ela que Petra é seu único amor verdadeiro.

— E eu não terei opção além de apoiar você. Servidão eterna, lembra?

Sentindo-me mil vezes melhor, virei-me para seguir pela rua, girando a bolsa da Encantos...

... e ouvi a coisa que a vendedora tinha me dado chacoalhar de novo. Parei, enfiei a mão na bolsa e comecei a desembrulhar.

**n/a : **

— O que é isso? – perguntou Edward.

— Não sei. Algum tipo de amostra grátis ou algo que a moça que trabalha lá me deu...

Mas então vi o que o embrulho continha e parei, tão abruptamente que quase fiz com que Edward me derrubasse.

— O que é? – Edward olhou para o que eu segurava. – Ah, legal. Ela deu um símbolo satânico a você. Excelente serviço aos clientes.

— Não é um símbolo satânico – falei com a voz tensa. Nos raios oblíquos do sol poente, o colar de prata piscava no ninho de papel de seda. – O pentagrama é

um símbolo mágico antigo, destinado a oferecer proteção espiritual para quem usa. Não tem nada a ver com Satã.

Edward falou em voz gentil:

— Ei, Bella. Eu estava brincando de novo, certo?

Horrorizada ao sentir meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ali na calçada, diante de uma pequena loja de piercings, enfiei o colar de novo na sacola e a apertei

contra o peito.

_Para dar sorte_, ela dissera. _Só uma coisa que acho que você vai precisar em breve_.

Como ela sabia?

Mas uma pergunta melhor era: o _que_ ela sabia e eu não?

_Continua ... _

* * *

**n/a : oiie amoras e amores *-* me desculpem a demora , mais acho que esse capitulo grandãao compensa né ! HSHSHA *-* **

**Bom eu quero muuuuuuuito postar todo dia, mais preciso da ajuda de voces, então deixem reviews ! nem que seja aquele ' sua fica é legal (y) ' eu já gamo ! :) **

**então é isso ...**

**: **oie amor , ed realmente muuito fofo *-* amo ele ! beijão

**rittinha: **oii linda, aa eu amo esse edward fazendo coisas simples e fofas pra bella :) como comprar um sorvete *-* beijão

**dany cullen: **oie amóra, realmente , esse ed e rose vai dar o que falar ainda '-'! HSHAHUSA mais de qualquer jeito , maagina voce not ter comentado , entendo total :) que bom que gosta ! beijão *-*

**júh n. hathaway : **oi querida, pensamos igual o/ HUSAUHS eu tambem sempre imagino a bella no lugar da jean, e o edward como zach ! uia ! HUSAUHS beijão

**Então se divirtam lindas, como foram de carnaval ? *-* beeijão amo voces ! **

**ps. comentem , por favor ! :) **


	9. Aviso, e desculpas !

**Aviso e desculpas , por favor leiam :**

Bom eu sei que estou devendo capitulos AH SECULOS pra voces mais ... bom , é dificil falar mais a autora que vos fala entrou em depressão esses ultimos messes, devido a uma doença que eu descobri ter : Anorexia.  
Todo mundo sabe o que é né, você se vê gorda e para de comer, mais ainda não consegue se ver megra, com isso vai ficando obececada ! e então vai emagreçendo cada vez mais até a morte. mais é claro que tem cura, eu to aqui e não morri ! HEHE. Bom mais a anorexia me deixou deprimida a ponto que eu não consegui escrever NADA ! nem um aviso que eu iria para de postar, por isso **me desculpem! **prometo que vou começar a postar apartir de agora ! juro mesmo, e compensar o tempo que não postei pra voces !

E se Fosse Verdade : próximo capitulo já está vindo , me desculpem meninas voces são as que mais esperam! Só preciso que minha beta termine de ver ele e prontinho ! (:

Jinx: post duplo , pra compensar minha falta garotas ! o mais rapido o possivel (:

bom , é isso ! bjs bjs amo voces, mais uma vez.. me desculpem mais isso foi algo que eu não consegui controlar !

Sibby Meyer


End file.
